The Legend of Zelda: The Prince of Demons
by Prometheus17
Summary: Five years after saving the five lands from Demise, Mahlik and Majora, Link, Zelda and the other heroes settle down to live normal lives and enjoy the newfound peace, but the calm in times like this is often deceiving. Darkness is never truly gone. [Sequel series to 'The Legend of Zelda: The World at War]
1. The World at Peace

Link grit his teeth as he dodged to the left, the massive black blade crashing into the ground next him. He quickly gave his blade a twirl before leaping back in and performing a vertical downwards slash, his opponent countering with a diagonal block, the point of his sword directed at the ground.

"You've gotten slower, boy." Ganondorf taunted.

"Funny you should say that." Link replied as he broke from the clash and darted past Ganon. "So have you!"

The Thief King was gripped by shock momentarily before fading out of the of a quick series of stabs from Link, darting back in with a powerful diagonal slash, Link knocking it away before charging in with his shoulder, hitting Ganondorf directly in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

"You should lead with your sword, boy!" Ganondorf called as he grabbed Link's shoulder and tossed him back a few feet.

"Didn't want to take you out just yet." Link said as he performed a spin attack, Ganondorf leaping over it and coming down on top of him, Link holding up his sword to block, nearly being knocked over by the sheer force.

Link let his block give way, rolling out from under and charging at Ganondorf, performing a series of swift slashes, one grazing the Gerudo man's skin before he faded to his right and sept his blade diagonally upwards, Link ducking underneath it and positioning his sword upwards before thrusting it towards the Thief King's chest/

Ganondorf smirked as he palmed the broad side of Link's sword, pushing it to the side and bringing his blade down on Link's head. The Hero winced as the blade stopped right above his scalp. "Fine, you win this time." Link said with a smirk.

"If you'd like, I could supply you with some light arrows." Ganondorf replied.

"Still bitter about that? The last time I used those against you was nearly five-hundred years ago." Link replied. "Besides, it was my turn to be stunned by light this time...the sun was in my eyes."

"Ah yes, the sun, the Great Hero of the Goddesses and Hyrule can't fight with the sun in his eyes." Ganon said with a smirk.

"Do I have to remind you how many times I've defeated you?" Link asked.

"No, I remember them well...you always had some sort of assistance." the Gerudo man answered.

"Ey, during the Age of Twilight I faced you head-on, no one was interfering." Link responded.

"Please, you used a fishing lure to distract me...who does that?" Ganondorf answered.

"Who gets distracted by it?" Link countered.

"Fine, fine...but I did win this bout." Ganon said.

"I'll fallen behind on my conditioning, having four children will do that." Link laughed.

"Ah yes, my daughter demands much of my time...and rightfully so." Ganondorf answered.

"So...how does it feel?" Link asked.

"What do you speak of?" Ganon replied.

"Having a life." Link said. "In every life you've ever had Zelda and I were forced to...well...you know what I was going to say better than anyone...but I had never expected you, no matter how many lives I lived, to shed Demise's influence and join us...and I'm glad you did."

"I am also, glad, Link." Ganondorf replied, still getting use to using the Hero's actual name. "I've finally had the time to explore the mysteries of the world and pursue science and engineering, there are some things magic just cannot accomplish."

"I have to admit, the traps and devices you set up in temples were quite impressive, I couldn't fathom that they weren't driven by magic." Link answered.

"Now that I have a full life ahead of me, I can expand on those innovations and further develop them." Ganondorf said.

"You mentioned 'mysteries of the world'...what do you mean by that?" Link asked.

"First and foremost, my people's curse." Ganondorf answered.

"One male born every hundred years?" Link asked.

"Indeed." Ganon responded. "I've never looked into the cause...at least not to this extent. While I have yet to find it, I have made discoveries. You've noticed that even though my people have been breeding with Hylians for centuries, their features still remain strong, yes?"

"Of course, we Hylians talk about that all the time...we figured the Gerudo race should have vanished long ago due to that." Link replied.

"And we should have, logically." Ganondorf said. "Many scholars, including your old acquaintance Shad have studied genetics, but I am one of it's pioneers. I began to look into the transfer of features and traits through generations long ago in order to break the curse on my people, but I once again forced you and Zelda to end my life before I could make much headway...but in this life, I've looked into it further...and I've found that the Gerudo gene sequence near completely overwrites that of the father, only a few Hylian traits making it through, such as blonde hair and any other eye color than gold."

"How is that possible?" Link asked.

"Magic...whoever afflicted the Gerudo with this curse at least didn't want us to die out." Ganondorf answered. "At least we can be grateful for that."

"Any suspects?" Link inquired.

"I used to believe without a doubt that it was the Goddesses that had done this to us...but after actually meeting Din...I now know this isn't true." Ganondorf answered.

"I've wanted to travel to investigate...but I know that the world will never forgive me for what I've done." Ganon answered.

"I forgave you, so that's a start." Link answered.

"You only forgave me because you needed a training partner who could actually challenge you." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"That was part of my motivation, but I...the thought never crossed my mind that I'd say this but...you are a friend of mine now and I enjoy your company...you're much less of a cad now that Demise is no longer part of you." Link said.

Suddenly Ganondorf's blade, which he had set down next to him transformed, Ghirahim scowling at the Hero before walking away quietly.

"You shouldn't bring up Demise around him...he's still not sure where he stands on his Master's death...he only stays with me because I'm all that's left of Demise." Ganondorf answered.

"By the Goddesses, it's been five years..." Link answered.

"He spends most of his time in the form of the Elder Blade these days." Ganondorf replied.

"I'm thankful Fi didn't turn out like him." Link said.

"Speaking of your Sword Spirit, I was quite confused when you returned the Master Sword to the Pedestal...I thought now that she was free of it's confines again you'd keep her and the sword with you." Ganon responded.

"It was actually Fi who kept on reminding me to return it...she'd wake me in the dead of night in order to tell me 'Master, for the safety of the sacred sword, it must be returned to the pedestal'." Link laughed. "Fi doesn't think and feel like Ghirahim does...she just thinks."

"It all logic with her, eh?" Ganondorf asked.

"I feel like that was the Goddesses' idea, never giving her emotions to ensure that she never felt angry, sad or betrayed...like Ghirahim when Elgon gave him to Demise." Link said.

"It's funny, Ghirahim never speaks of his former Master, I suppose he's moved on from it." Ganon remarked.

"It has been over two-thousand years." Link answered.

"It's a wonder our minds can survive so long without losing any memories." Ganondorf answered.

"Well, I gave away all of my memories of my time as the Fierce Deity...I could have had them back but I decided not to...I want to be Link." the Hero answered.

"Yet you still have some of his power." Ganondorf answered.

Link clenched his fist, blue energy surging over it. "I should've known I couldn't hide it from you...or Zelda for that matter." Link answered.

"You were right to keep it...if another threat were to arise it will be useful...I understand it's happened to you before, having to fight two powerful adversaries in one life." Ganon said.

"Well, the difference is, we have you this time...you've still got your powers, right?"

Ganondorf stood up, walking to links side. The two stood on a platform that looked out over the Great Bay of Termina, the Gerudo pirates fortress occupying most of it's west bank. The Gerudo man suddenly threw a fist forward, a shockwave tearing away from it and hitting the water, the entire sea splitting into two as far as the eye could sea, the ocean floor visible for a moment before the two halves crashed back in on each other.

"You...you could have just said yes." Link replied.

"True, but where's the fun in that?" Ganon laughed.

"You're not wrong." Link said with a shrug.

"What did I say about using magic?" Naora asked as she ascended to the platform.

"That it serves as proof that I'm here and practically invites an attack." Ganondorf answered.

"You need to take this more seriously." the Gerudo woman said. "And you." she said, gesturing at Link. "You should know better."

"Sorry, Naora." Link said with a wave.

"It's fine...maybe a display like that will dissuade people who come looking for my husband." Naora said dryly.

"That's still happening?" Link asked.

"Everyone wants to be the man who slew the great Ganondorf...luckily Captain Shekilah has no patience for trespassers." the Gerudo woman said.

"So, how are my mother and Sandrine faring?" Naora asked.

"Quite well, they've reestablished trade with Hyrule, but things are still difficult." Link answered.

"I can't deny my part in that." Ganon added.

"I'm just glad to know they're faring well." Naora answered.

"Father!" a young voice called, Naora turning in alarm as a young Gerudo girl ran up the stairs and past her mother.

"Nabooru, you're not supposed to be up here." Naora said as she strode towards her daughter.

"But I wanted to show father what I learned." the little girl pleaded. "And you didn't tell me Link was here."

"Hi, Nabooru." Link responded with a grin, the little girl waving back energetically.

"You want to show me what you've learned, eh?" Ganondorf asked with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Naora asked.

"Of course." Ganondorf said as he stood opposite his daughter. "Have at it." he said.

Link and Naora watched as the young Gerudo girl reeled an arm back before thrusting it forward, a ball of flame flying from her palm. Ganondorf look stunned for a moment before reaching forward and catching the ball, suspending it over his palm before tossing it back to his daughter, the girl letting out a giggle as she extinguished it.

"It's a good start, but you have a ways to go before you can take on the Hero." Ganondorf said, gesturing at Link.

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Link laughed.

**oOo**

"There it is!" Zelda said as she created a construct of light magic in the shape of a butterfly. "It's getting aways she called.

The Princess smiled as she watched her children with the addition of her niece Irene chase it, laughing and running about. Din stopped as the other children ran after it, a green aura rising around her as she extended a hand.

"Din! No magic!" Zelda called.

"But that's not fair." her daughter protested.

"Just as fiery as ever." Zelda thought as she locked eyes with her. "It's not fair to Laurent and Irene." After the birth, or rather rebirth of Din, Farore and Nayru, Link and Zelda had their first natural child, Laurent. Din, Farore and Nayru bore a resemblance to the Hero and Princess with the exception of their eyes, Din's orange, Farore's green and the dark blue shade of Nayru's, while Laurent had a true combination of their features, his hair a bright gold and his eyes a glowing sky blue.

"It's not our fault they doesn't have magic." Farore taunted.

"I do have magic, you're wrong!" Laurent retorted, unhappy at his older sister's barb.

"So do I!" Irene called, shadow manifesting around her as he red eyes began to glow.

"It's okay, Laurent, you'll have magic just like your sisters soon enough." Zelda reassured him. "And Irene...you've...proven your point..." the Princess said, somewhat unsettled

"But I do!" Laurent argued, holding out his hand, a jet of blue sparks shooting out, eventually culminating in a small flash of lightning, the little boy falling over as he let go of his magic, landing on his back and tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Laurent, come here." Zelda said as she took him in her arms. "It's going to be okay, I'll take the pain away." the Princess said as she called upon a small healing spell before turning towards Irene, Din, Farore and Nayru. "Why do you have to provoke him right that?"

"We're sorry." Nayru said sincerely.

"She is." Din said defiantly before turning and walking away.

Zelda made to go after her when the door suddenly flung open, the King taking a step in. "Where are those grandchildren of mine?" he called excitedly, going quiet as Din stood with her back to them, Nayru and Farore standing uncomfortably off to the side while Zelda cradled Laurent, only Irene running to hug her grandfather.

"Right here, father." Zelda said with a desperate grin. "Maybe you can take over for a little while?"

"Oh, yes, of course." the King said as he picked up Irene, the little half-Sheikah girl giggling playfully.

"Where are Lemuria and Audrik? I thought they were supposed to be here by now." Zelda said.

"They took a surprise trip to the coast, I'm afraid." Daltus answered.

"And here I thought Audrik had become more responsible than that...how could he leave, especially at a time like this?" Zelda asked.

"Are you thinking about Ikana?" King Daltus asked.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of the children." Zelda said.

The King turned to Din, Farore and Nayru, grinning broadly. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"No." the girls answered, an excited tone to their voices.

"What is this now?" Zelda asked.

"A little game I play with them every now and then." Daltus said as he set Irene down and pointed towards the window. "Oh no, the Tree King has sent his soldiers to invade the castle!"

Zelda smiled as small dolls made of plant roots crawled in through the window, Din, Farore, Nayru and Irene instantly running to 'fend them off'.

"There we go." the King replied. "...what about Laurent?"

"Oh...he's sleeping now." Zelda said.

"So where's Link?" Daltus asked.

"Checking up on Ganondorf...we figured it's something we should do every now and again." Zelda answered.

"So he's in Termina?" the King asked.

"I know what you're going to say and...Cia, Lana and Trystane are doing their best to talk sense into King Igos...Link needn't intervene just yet." the Princess said.

"Do you know how hard I have to work every day to forget about what Ganondorf did to our family? I don't want that to happen to anyone else...and currently, that's the way King Igos Du Ikana is heading." Daltus countered.

"So what do you want Link to do?" Zelda asked.

"He could challenge the King to a duel, if he wins, King Igos halts his military activities...it's an-" Daltus began.

"Ancient Ikanian tradition...I know...but if you really think about it, the King and his bodyguards have been warriors just as long if not longer than Link has...even if most of that time was spent as a spirit." Zelda answered.

"Yes, but Link is The Fierce Deity." the King said.

"He was...and he left his memories as a deity behind." Zelda answered. "Goddesses...listen to me, five years ago we faced the three most powerful threats Hyrule has ever seen and only now am I worried about Link."

"It's to be expected...Link is now your husband and father to your children, it's fitting you'd worry more about him these days." Daltus answered.

"That's been the case in many of our past lives...maybe it's because of what we went through in this one...but I can't shake the feeling something else is lurking just out of sight, waiting for us to lower our guard...and now we don't have the Goddesses to help us...instead it's us...protecting them." Zelda said, looking on at her children.

"You know who you should speak to?" Daltus responded.

"Who might that be?" Zelda asked.

"The only other man to have raised a Goddess who's been reborn for the first time." the King countered.

"You speak of Elgon Cornette." Zelda said.

"He's gone by a few names, if I'm not mistaken." Daltus answered.

"I don't know if he'd remember much about raising me during our time on Skyloft...when he was Gaepora...but I suppose it won't hurt to ask." the Princess replied.

"Precisely...you may go do so, I'd appreciate the time with my grandchildren." Daltus laughed.

Zelda smiled and gave her father a nod before heading for the door, only to stop and turn back. "Thank you." she said.

**oOo**

Elgon stood atop the wall around the training yards, looking down as the new recruits practiced their skills. Like many who had survived the massive war that was brought upon the Five Lands, he was not left unscathed. Due to both Majora and Mahlik being contained inside his body, he had been left with scars, limited range of motion in his right arm, nightmares and on rare occasions, hallucinations, but on the bright side, he was rewarded with a position as Minister of Sorcery and now had the role of Captain of the Castle Town Guard as well, succeeding Thrakon in the role after the latter's disappearance. By the Captain's side stood a young blonde girl with green eyes, both following every motion of the men below.

"That one could have easily parried the stab from his opponent, but instead he decided to fade away from it." Nika observed.

"Their still learning, most of them only have experience with farm tools." Elgon replied.

"Still, you'd think some type of instinct would kick in." Nika said.

"Not all people have that." Elgon responded.

Nika made to respond when she noticed Elgon's attention had been drawn by something else, the girl turning to find the Princess herself approaching.

"Sister!" Nika called, dashing at Zelda and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Nika. Good to see you too." Zelda breathed.

"Okay Nika, you can let her go, I'm sure she's had enough." Elgon laughed as he made his way over.

"Sorry." Nika said as she released the Princess. "Haven't seen you in a while is all."

"Yes, well, taking care of four children, three of them being little Goddesses really takes up my time." Zelda responded.

"Did Link finally come back to take his turn?" Elgon asked.

"No, thankfully my father had some free time." Zelda replied.

"You could've asked me." Nika said.

"You are busy learning from me." Elgon interjected.

"Fine." Nika replied in a playful manner.

"I actually came because I have a question for you." Zelda said, locking eyes with Elgon.

"Official royal business?" he asked.

"Somewhat." Zelda responded before turning to her left. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Elgon said before nodding at Nika. "You're in charge...don't let it get to your head, though!"

"_Yes Sir." _Nika replied in a pointed manner.

"She certainly acts like Link." Zelda observed.

"Aye, she's definitely his sister." Elgon answered. "Now, what is it you wanted to speak of?"

"Well, it's nothing...about this era." Zelda began.

"Are we talking the 'Hero of Time era' or further back?" Elgon asked.

"Skyloft." the Princess answered.

"Hm, you can go ahead and ask, just keep in mind it was over two-thousand years ago so my memory may not serve well." Elgon said.

"Understandable." Zelda answered. "I just have to ask...how did you handle me...while I was growing up? Raising three Goddesses that don't know what they are...let alone the power they have...I just don't know how to do this."

Elgon closed his eyes for a moment as he bowed his head, his lips forming into a thin line. "It was somewhat different for me, raising you was my responsibility after your death as Hylia which, itself, caused me to lose my role as the Chosen Hero."

"So raising my reborn form was a punishment?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, of course not...I...I suggested it actually." Elgon explained. "Being your father was an even greater honor than being chosen as the Hero..."

"Don't be so flustered, it was all in jest." Zelda laughed.

"Of course." Elgon said with a grin. "I guess the best advice I can give about raising a Goddess...or Goddesses is not to ignore their powers, but take pride in them. Praise their abilities while also setting limits."

"I've tried, Farore and Nayru are receptive to it but Din is so stubborn...and on top of it all, I don't want Laurent to feel that they are favored above him." Zelda responded.

"Then praise him too, your children will mature and grow into their abilities with time and you won't have to worry. You may not remember, but as a child you used your abilities so rarely I began to believe you didn't have them." Elgon said.

"So you didn't really have to deal with this?" the Princess asked.

"I did to an extent...there's not much you can do to stop them from using their abilities other than ask them not to...eventually they'll learn to use them responsibly." Elgon said.

"Eventually." Zelda replied. "I wonder what will happen when this 'eventually' comes...when they realize their powers to their fullest extent and master them...will they remember who they are...will they leave us?"

"I can't say." Elgon answered. "All I know is that you and Link were once Deities and after being reborn into mortal forms, you stayed."

"There's also...this matter." Zelda said as she stopped and turned to Elgon, holding out her hand and pulling off her glove. "Do you see it?"

Elgon nodded as he looked upon the outline of the Triforce on her hand, after five years it was still gray and inactive. "You haven't been able to recharge it?"

"No, not mine, nor Link or Ganondorfs...it seems that our use of it's power in this era has drained it to such a point that it may be inactive for centuries...without the Goddesses' power, I fear it may fade way." Zelda explained.

"But you were able to lend your own energy to it before...you used it to destroy Mahlik." Elgon argued.

"And that could have been the blow that crippled it, paired with it's use in conjunction with it's two other pieces to slay Majora." Zelda answered. "In my mortal form I don't have the power to restore the Triforce...maybe...somewhere within them, my daughters do."

"But they aren't ready for that." Elgon responded.

"Right you are." Zelda sighed.

"I've noticed the effects of their absence as well." Elgon said. "My powers as a Sage are fading, I have to be quite careful about my use of it as I fear if I employ them too often they may run out altogether."

"You've still been using your powers?" the Princess asked.

"There are still all manner of beasts and rogue warriors stalking this land after the war, at times being a proficient swordsman isn't enough." Elgon answered.

"Tell me...what of the Forest Sage essence?" Zelda asked.

"It's fading as well, even faster due to it's lack of a host...I've considered Nika...but I know she's not fit for that role." Elgon answered.

"If only the Kokiri still remained." Zelda said. "We're capable of protecting them, they didn't have to flee."

"But after what they'd been through, I can't blame them." Elgon replied.

Zelda took a deep breath as she she looked off into the distance, the Kokiri made one thing very clear to her. "I've been trying to avoid this revelation...but without the Goddesses...Hyrule's magic is dying." the Princess said.

**oOo**

Audrik and Lemuria followed close behind as Impa, Oren, Aren, Trokon and Ara went ahead, working their way through the shadows that enveloped the forest, following a river under the dense canopies above that nearly blocked all light.

"Any reason we had to lie to...basically everyone about this?" Audrik asked.

"Didn't want to get their hopes up." Oren answered.

"We also agreed not to tell anyone unless given approval." Impa added.

"Still seems like something at least Zelda, Link and the King should know." Lemuria countered.

"If we lose their trust, we lose them." Ara replied.

"Then why am I here?" Audrik asked, the fact that he was the only Hylian in the group not being lost upon him.

"Because, you're married to a Sheikah and have a daughter with her, so you are one of us now." Impa added.

"Trust us, it was hard for us to convince them that you were safe." Trokon chimed in.

"Well, glad I could tag along." the Prince responded.

"You should be." Aren answered. "The fact they allowed anyone other than Impa to know of their location was a difficult decision for them."

"It's kind of impressive that they're even more secretive than us." Lemuria replied.

"We're almost there, act natural." Impa said.

"That just makes me more nervous." Audrik admitted.

Impa narrowed her eyes in annoyance as they came upon a waterfall, the water that poured from it falling into a massive pit directly underneath.

"This is it?" Oren asked.

"Indeed." Impa said as she took a step forward. "It's the same as the entrance to Zora's Domain."

"Ready when you are." Ara replied.

"Are you ready?" Lemuria asked.

"As I will ever be." the Prince replied.

All members of the group waited for Impa's call, the Sheikah woman shouting "Now!", the entire party charging into the raging waterfall, their legs nearly buckling under it's force. After great effort, they finally emerged on the other side, finding themselves in a dark and humid tunnel.

"Where are we?" Audrik asked.

"We're here." Oren said as he and Impa started forward, the group following as the tunnel sloped upwards. They shielded their eyes as they exited into a clearing, beams of light piercing the tree tops. The Shiekah, plus Audrik, looked on at the hidden city that lay before them, people bustling about.

"They're...everyone here is..." Audrik began.

"Sheikah." Lemuria said with a grin.

"Come, we must meet with their leader." Impa said as she started towards a large tower in the center of the city.

**oOo**

"I received their summons two weeks prior, but they didn't tell me what this was about either." Volga said as he sat down next to Erris and Queen Kayala.

Erris tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne, in the years since the final battle against Demise, Mahlik and Majora he had officially been crowned King and, after courting Kayala for a short while, wedded her within Holodrum, between their two countries. They however, forgot the complications that arose, the two having travel back and forth frequently, Erris placed his hand of the King, Jorin Allegada of the Southern Reaches, in charge when left for Gamelon, Kayala making Sir Gabriel the regent at times like these, when she found herself in Labrynna.

"I don't know what they expect from me." Erris replied.

"It's the fact you're a Sage that draws them...aside from that, they wanted an audience with the Princess as well, this being the perfect opportunity." Volga said.

"I'd be happy to welcome them into Gamelon if needed." Kayala said as she turned to Erris and placed a hand on her husband's forearm. Erris hated to admit it, but Labrynna was still healing and was barely doing well enough to feed it's own people after the war.

"We'll see what they have to say." King Erris said as the doors to his throne room were thrust open.

"Announcing Lords Evan, Mikau, Japas, Tijo and Lady Lulu of the Great Bay Zora Tribe!" the Courtier stationed at the door called.

"Ah! Mikau, it's good to see again." Erris began as the Terminian Zora leaders entered the room. "I'm afraid I don't know your fellow Leaders as well."

"While I'm glad to see you...all of you...again, I wish it were under better circumstances." Mikau said.

"We have a request." Lulu said as she took a step forward before turning to her fellow Zora. "Mikau, if you don't mind, I'll take the lead on this one."

"Of course." Mikau answered with a nod.

"You may not remember me...or even know me." Lulu began. "I'm the Leader of Great Bay Zora...during the war we did our best to stay out of it...only joining at the very end even though we had a hand in starting it when we...attacked you alongside the Hyrulean River Zora."

"It matters not what you did and where you were." Erris answered. "When the conflict began, it was against me you fought, you and Hyrule, but I have been forgiven and I've spent my time since trying to repent for my actions...you have nothing to apologize for...now speak, I owe your people a great deal so I'd like to hear what you have to ask of me."

Lulu looked back, Evan, Japas, Mikau and Tijo nodding. "We wish to request that Labrynna, Holodrum or Gamelon grant us a new home."

Kayala, Volga and the other Courtiers looked around in surprise before turning towards Erris, his eyes still on the Zora. "A new home? You've lived in Termina's Great bay since...well...before recorded history, what could drive you out?"

"The waters have become murky and difficult to breathe in, the fish are disappearing and the ones we do catch are diseased and toxic...we're afraid leaving our home is the only option." Lulu said.

"Have you spoken to the Gerudo pirates? I heart they've become less aggressive since the war and they may be able to help." Volga said.

"Mikau and I tried." Evan said. "A rather tall and imposing women named Shekilah turned us away."

"Well, I know for a fact our waters are fine, but I don't currently have the resources to welcome an entirely new population into Labrynna, regrettable as that is." Erris replied.

"I will." Kayala spoke up. "You and your people are welcome in Gamelon."

"Really? You mean this?" Lulu asked.

"Of course, we're a small Kingdom, but the war didn't hurt us as much as other countries." the Princess said.

"Are you sure about this?" Erris asked.

"As sure as can be." Kayala said.

"Very well, I'll pledge a host of Guards to help your people get to Gamelon safely." Erris added.

"And I as well." Volga announced.

"Thank you! I promise you won't regret this decision!" Lulu called.

"No thanks are necessary." Kayala said.

"For now we'll adjourn this hearing and start making preparations, I suggest you ready your people." Erris said as he stood up and left for the council chambers, Volga and Kayala close behind.

"Please don't be upset with me." Kayala said.

"What? I'm not upset with you." Erris replied.

"Please, I can tell when my dear Husband is unhappy." the Queen answered.

"She's right, I've raised you from boyhood, I know when you're angry...and I can tell you are." Volga chimed in.

"Fine." Erris said. "I'm upset, but not with you...seems like an odd coincidence that Ganondorf goes to hide away in the Great Bay and a few years later the water turns toxic and the fish diseased, does it not?"

"I'll admit...the thought did cross my mind." Kayala replied.

Ganondorf manipulated my family, killed my father and chased away my mother...all this while destroying my country from within just to further his own goals...these actions...the things he's done...they cannot be all blamed on Demise's influence." Erris said.

"What are you suggesting?" Volga asked.

"Can you still take your dragon form?" Erris responded.

"It's been a while, but I'm sure I can." Volga replied.

"Then let's go pay our old friend Ganon a visit." Erris growled.

Kayala took a step back as she looked on, she loved Erris for who he was, but it scared her how quickly he and Volga went back to their old selves.

**oOo**

Trystane grit his teeth as Cia once again opened the Gate of Souls, this was the fourth time this month alone that King Igos du Ikana requested she take them to the Valley of Seers and perform the ritual, not seeming to care how much it drained her.

"Please, let me help her." Lana asked.

"No, this is her responsibility." the King growled.

"This is ridiculous, you need to allow her more time between rituals." Trystane argued.

"Shut your mouth, Foreigner." Captain Keeta growled, the four meter tall man looking down at the Hylian. "Or I'll rip it clean off."

Trystane and Lana shared glances, this had become a spectacle they had to endure on a weekly basis. Cia started off strong, but it was taking it's toll, all because she made a promise she couldn't keep.

"If it helps, she said she wanted this." Zab said as he walked up behind the two.

Zab, along with his brother Vak served as King Igos du Ikana's personal bodyguards, the two protecting him in life, death and life once more. Upon trying to become a warrior in service of the King, both Zab and Vak were set upon him. The Hylian former Knight was nearly defeated more than a few times, but with crafty implementation of his ice sorcery, he bested both warriors. Vak was bitter about it as he was once the best swordsman in Ikana, but Zab had become intrigued by Trystane's skill and abilities, the two striking up a friendship soon after.

"She feels like she can't refuse them." Trystane replied.

"Maybe you can convince the King to let me help." Lana said.

"The only person the King listens to is Keeta, I'm afraid my brother and I only serve him, not advise." Zab answered.

Trystane could only look away when the Gate of Souls was opened to it's widest, flashes occurring as souls re-entered the living world, their healed and preserved bodies present on the altar, waiting for them.

Five years ago, upon Din bringing the entirety of Ikanians back to life in exchange for their help in the war, Cia promised Link and Zelda would use to Triforce to wish back to life each and every person that died in battle. Unfortunately, no one foresaw the Triforce going dormant, the responsibility now belonging to Cia to make sure those who died came back.

"It's over now." Lana said.

Trystane turned back just as they Gate of Souls closed, a bright violet flash filling the air. He, Lana and Zab climbed up to the altar, the King watching as healers took the newly resurrected citizens back to their village in order to ensure they were doing well.

"Do you see her yet?" Zab asked.

Lana and Trystane didn't answer as they walked forward, finding the Sorceress nearly unconscious upon the altar.

"Did I do it?" Cia breathed.

"Yes, yes you did...you brought them all back." Lana answered.

"Let's get you home." Trystane said.

"Make sure she rests." King Ikana called. "Many of my people were brought back by your Goddess just to die again, Cia will make this right no matter how many times it takes until she's returned everyone we lost to us."

Trystane tensed as he turned towards the man. "_Yes, my King."_ he said pointedly before turning away, his tone not having gone unnoticed.

"You really should be more careful when speaking to him." Zab said. "I've served him for...well...thousands of years...so I should know."

"He'll get my respect when he deserves it." Trystane said.

Before too long he and Lana reached the small home that Cia and Trystane shared, the Knight lying her down on the bed.

"She always said that she'd rebuild the Temple of Souls and we'd all live there." Lana said.

"I hope she gets that chance." Trystane said, watching his wife carefully as her breathing slowly get stronger.

Lana reached out and placed a hand on her sister's head and another on her stomach, beginning to channel some her own energy into her body. "She's...well...she's not going to die...maybe we can convince Igos to let her rest more this time." Lana said.

"That's what we both said last time." Trystane said.

"I know, but we'll be more forceful this time." Lana answered.

Both of them turned towards the door as a loud banging sounded against it. "I'll get it, just please, tend to her." Trystane said as he got and made his way over to the door, pulling it open to find Zab.

"You have a visitor." Zab said.

"At this time?" Trystane replied. "Who is it?"

"Wouldn't give us his name." Zab answered.

Trystane sighed before looking back at Lana as she healed Cia. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll hold you to that." Lana called.

Trystane and Zab walked in silence as they made they're way over to the guardhouse where his visitor was being kept, Trystane walking ahead and pulling open a curtain, his eyes going wide.

"Hey there, old friend." Thrakon said with a small grin.

"Th...Thrakon...where have you been?" Trystane stammered.

"Been a couple years, hasn't it?" he replied.

"Since you just disappeared from Castle Town overnight? You left your job and your people behind...you could be found guilty of desertion for that." Trystane argued.

"Maybe...but the Castle Town Guard...it never felt like a good fit for me." Thrakon said.

"There's such a thing as resigning." Trystane countered.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait." Thrakon said.

"For what?" Trystane asked.

"There are things that are starting to arrive on our shores...monsters...and I came here to ask for you help." Thrakon said.

"Wait..Monsters and...what? Slow down for a moment...what do you need my help with?" Trystane asked.

"I need you to capture one in ice...alive...so we can present it to the King and show him I'm not mad." Thrakon said.

"What do you mean?" Trystane replied.

"I first saw one during a ranging mission, but I was the only one who saw it...they've been attacking small villages as if they're following orders...I took it to Daltus but he didn't believe me and the Goddesses know where Link and Zelda were at the time...I wasn't going to have the problem go ignored, so I left the first opportunity I had and have been fighting these things ever since...but they're numbers are increasing and I can't hold them alone...will you help me?"

"Sure." Trystane said, but I want something in return."

Thrakon smirked as he stood up, nodding at his friend. "Name your price."

**oOo**

Link trudged through the desert as it was the fastest way back to Hyrule, with any luck he'd be able to avoid scouts from Ikana, not that he was worried about them. The Hero wanted to go alone just like old times, but now that he was in line to become the King, Minister Hawkwood wouldn't have it and forced Link to agree to have guards on his journey. He expected just a handful of normal soldiers, but instead was granted what remained of the Knights of Hytopia, Vashara and Aquos following close behind.

"Not worried about the King, are you?" Link asked.

"That's the fourth time you've asked that, if you're having trouble making small talk, you don't have to." Aquos answered.

"Just not used to having guards." Link replied.

"Well, get used to it, you're going to be the King and we are the personal bodyguards to the King." Vashara commented.

"Daltus doesn't need us when he's just kicking around the Castle." Aquos added.

"Not to worry, I appreciate you being here." Link said before weighing his next question. "Do you...ever miss being in the Knights of Hytopia?"

Aquos and Vashara exchanged glances before turning back towards Link.

"It had it's moments, but being out in public is nice." Aquos said. "I can finally visit with my people again."

"What we miss is our friends, Ralo might have been stern and cold but he was a good man nonetheless...and not many are as good natured as Traegen was...but they died performing their duties...something we knew could happen." Vashara said.

"We're happy Marin's still out there...we haven't seen her in a while, I don't think she has any interest in coming back." Aquos said. "...sorry, I somewhat forgot about your involvement with her."

"I never asked the Windfish to bring her into reality...it's his fault and if what Semira said is true...he died for it." Link answered.

"Almost sounds like you wish she didn't exist." Vashara accused.

"Well-" was all the Hero had to say before the three were blown away by a massive burst of energy.

Link hit the ground rolling before getting to his feet, looking over to find Aquos and Vashara staggering to theirs.

"What the hell was that?!" Vashara shouted.

"Watch out!" Aquos shouted as he grabbed onto her and in the blink of an eye moved the Gerudo woman out of the path of another blast of energy.

Link had already drawn his sword, running in front of the two as he readied himself.

"We're supposed to be guarding you, you know." Vashara said.

Link paid no mind as he narrowed his eyes as a figure became visible through the dust cloud.

"Who is that?" Aquos asked.

Link's eyes widened as Zant walked out of the dust, his face obscured by his Twili mask.

"Whoever you are, you know not what you've started or who you imitate." Link growled.

"I take it you know him?" Vashara asked.

"I know who he's dressed up as." Link answered.

Suddenly the newcomer let out a scream, a shiver running down Link's spine, it's a sound he'd only ever heard emanate from Zant himself.

Suddenly a twili portal opened, Zant disappearing into it before reappearing behind the group and backhanding Vashara into a nearby dune before unleashing a series of blasts at Link and Aquos, Link darting in front of the Zora and deflecting every one, Zant being knocked to the ground as he was hit by one before letting out a scream and warping away again.

"What's going on?" Aquos asked.

"I don't know." Link answered as he looked around. He hated to acknowledge it, but with every moment that passed, he became more and more sure that this was indeed the real Zant.

"There!" Aquos said as the Twili reappeared. The Zora man withdrew two daggers and raced at Zant. The former Twili King dodged one slash before Aquos hit him with a lightning fast kick, sending Zant flying into the air, stopping himself as he levitated above. Suddenly he extended his arms as he began to grow, Aquos taking a step back before the giant Zant kicked him away.

"Damn it." Link fought as he darted in, dodging a stomp from Zant before slashing him across the ankle, the Twili man shrinking back down. "How are you back?!" Link shouted.

Zant simply lunged at Link, the Hero dodging to the side and slashing him across the chest, Zant letting out a yelp before hopping back. Link brought his sword up as his opponent manifested a larger version of his helmet directly in front of if him, the helm spinning wildly, sending bolts of dark energy in every direction.

Link attempted to deflect them, only to be struck by two of them, knocking him to his knees. The Hero forced himself back to his feet, tightening his grip on his blade as Zant leapt into the air, Link's eyes darting back and forth as he spawned many duplicates of himself that floated around the Hero menacingly. All the Zants began to charge massive blasts of dark energy, getting ready to release them just as Vashara ran up and tossed her scimitar through the air, the sword spinning right into the real Zant, the others disappearing.

"How'd you know which one was the real one?" Link asked.

"My eyes can see through more than walls." Vashara replied.

Link and Vashara watched as Aquos caught up with them, Zant slowly descending to the ground, groaning loudly as he hung his head. The trio took a step back as the Twili Usurper ripped the blade from his shoulder before looking up at them and tossing it away.

Zant jumped into the air, stomping both feet back into the ground repeatedly screaming all the while.

"What? This isn't how you thought this would go?" Link snarled.

Zant went still, slowly tilting his head up to look at Link before flinging both arms back, dark energy charging in his hands. Zant began to thrust his arms forward, when he suddenly cried out in pain as the Elder blade pierced his chest.

"This...this isn't over yet." Zant whispered as he teleported away, revealing Ganondorf standing behind him, Elder Blade held outwards.

"There's much we have to talk about." Ganon said.

**oOo**

"This can't wait?" Zelda asked in hushed tones as she looked back upon her sleeping children.

"I'm afraid not." Minister Hawkwood said. "The King is already there."

"Very well, watch over them while I'm gone." the Princess said.

Minister Hawkwood nodded as he entered the room as Zelda left.

The Princess blinked the bleariness from her eyes as she, accompanied by guards, descended the staircase that went from the south side of the Castle, through it's wall and exited at the river below that flowed into the city's sewers. Sitting on the bank was a small boat. Zelda narrowed her eyes as she generated a ball of light energy over her hand, gasping as she looked into the boat.

"Saria?" she breathed.

The Kokiri girl looked exhausted and worn, her eyes opening slightly to look at Zelda.

"Saria, what's happened to you?" the Princess asked.

"Zelda...Malladus...Bellum..." she said before losing consciousness."

**oOo**

**_I know I have three other stories going on right now, but I really couldn't resist the allure of writing a sequel to "The World at War", I just missed the characters too much._**

**_Anyhow, this story won't be as long as "The World at War" or even the Prequel "Demise's Gate" is planned to be, I see it going on for ten to fifteen chapters._**

**_That's about all I have to say on the subject for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more! Thank you for reading!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	2. Sea of Madness

Audrik looked around the table nervously, he could tell that even though he was accepted among the Sheikah of Hyrule, these Sheikah weren't nearly as welcoming of outsiders.

"I can't believe you've been here all this time, and I've never known." Impa said.

"We're a very secretive community, when our ancestors battle the Hylians, we were nearly wiped out." the Sheikah man at the end of the table said. He had introduced himself as Sirlas and revealed himself as the one who sent Impa the location of their settlement.

"Things have changed, Shiekah are accepted in our society, you can come back with us, resettle your ancestral lands." Oren replied.

"This is our home now, we reached out to you so you and your family can live among your people and so you would know you're not alone, we have no intent of leaving." Sirlas answered.

"I've spent centuries believing I was going to watch my people die out...how is it you never told me you were here?" Impa asked.

"The answer is simple, we weren't looking." Sirlas said. "We believed that our people outside of this village had died out. Years ago, though, I sent out scouts in order to see how close the war was coming to our settlement, they returned with news that a small number of Sheikah fought alongside the Hylians...it took us a long time to confirm this." the Sheikah man explained.

"If I may..." Trokon cut in. "How is it that we had no idea you were here? Ancient Shiekah tales never tell of a hidden settlement or of a group leaving."

"There was an agreement, they would not mention us if we did not wish to be mentioned." Sirlas answered. "Our ancenstor's exodus took place in a time in which you had not been incarnated, Impa."

All in the room took on a stunned expression as Impa narrowed her eyes at Sirlas. "How did you know about my reincarnation cycle?"

The Shiekah man, for the first time since meeting them, cracked a smile as he raised a hand. Suddenly all the shadows in the room retracting into his own.

Impa, Oren, Lemuria, Audrik, Trokon, Ara and Aren shot to their feet, hands on their weapons.

"What the hell was that?" Lemuria snapped.

"A more advanced form of shadow manipulation...it allows me to read the thoughts and feelings of those who's shadows are enveloped by those that I cast...it's something we will gladly teach you here." Sirlas answered.

Impa made to answer when Audrik suddenly spoke up, diverting the Sheikah man's attention.

"If you can read our thoughts then I hope you already have an answer prepared for me." the Prince began. "The way you speak makes me wonder if myself and our daughter will be welcome here." the Prince said, clasping Lemuria's hand.

Sirlas bowed his head, his long white hair cascading over one eye as he placed a hand on his chin. "We accept all with Sheikah blood...and for those without, if these Sheikah accept you...then so do we." he said before turning back to Impa. "Many in our community would like to meet you...please, come."

Impa put on a fake smile and waited for Sirlas to exit before following. "In all my years I've never seen anything like that before."

"I don't trust him." Oren answered.

"So we're in agreement, then." Impa replied.

**oOo**

Link, Vashara, Aquos and Ganondorf materialized outside of the Gerudo Pirates fortress, all three eyeing the Thief King with suspicion.

"Convenient timing, showing up just as we're in the middle of a fight with that...thing." Vashara said in an accusatory manner.

"I'm the most powerul sorcerer to ever live, I could sense his energy even here." Ganondorf answered before turning to Link, the Hero remaining silent. "I know that expression...do you mean to tell me that you take her side?" Ganondorf asked.

"The last time I saw Zant he was trying his very best to kill me whilst working for you...it's not to say I believe you were responsible for this, it just requires some thought on my part." Link answered.

"Save your thoughts, I have something I must show you." Ganondorf said as he turned to towards the entryway.

Link couldn't help but be amazed, almost everything had grown exponentially since his days as the the Hero of Time but he certainly hadn't foreseen the Gerudo Pirate's fortress being part of that 'almost everything'. They had managed to annex more land, build upwards and more than increase their ranks ten times over, for a moment he pondered how the government of Termina could have let them get such a strong foothold but he knew better than most how ferocious an army of Gerudo could be.

"So, what did you have to tell us about that creepy, teleporting guy who screams a lot?" Aquos asked.

Ganondorf took in a deep breath through his nostrils when suddenly call came, further stalling their conversation.

"Ganondorf, there you are, you bastard!" Captain Shekilah called angrily as she marched over to them, her footsteps shaking the metal walkway.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Gerudo man growled.

"Some Prince just showed up atop a dragon and is accusing you of poisoning our waters." the woman answered.

"I can assure you, I had no part-" Ganondorf began.

"Yeah, I know that, I'm more angry that you weren't here to send him packing the moment he showed up, I'm not risking any of my forces on a damn dragon, your wife included." Shekilah shouted before her eyes darted over to Link and company.

"Oh, and you brought the blonde kid, a Zora and the thief with you." Shekilah spat.

"Nice to see you again, Shek." Vashara said wryly.

"Whatever, just get your asses up there and figure this thing out." the woman demanded.

"Fine." Ganondorf said as he led the others away from her.

"She's a real charmer." Aquos commented, no one paying any mind to his comment.

"Sounds a lot like Erris and Volga." Link said.

"My thoughts exactly, be warned, Hero, if I have to put the little Prince and his pet lizard back in their respective places, I will not hesitate and I won't have you interfere." Ganon snarled.

"Fine by me, seeing Erris and Volga in his dragon form will give me flashbacks to our first meeting, anyhow." Link said, the images of his first fight with Volga in Kakariko Village flashing through his head.

Aquos turned to Vashara, hesitating before finally asking his question. "Why'd she call you a thief?"

"Y'know, the usual reasons someone would call someone else a thief, because I stole something." Vashara replied.

"I was under the impression you were turned out because they were afraid of your ability." the Zora man responded.

"Well, that's not wrong." Vashara began. "When I was younger, I made bad decisions...I used my ability to watch Captain Shekilah's mother, our leader at the time, though the walls and learn the combination to the vaults...and when you can see through walls, it's quite easy to avoid Guards." the woman answered. "To make a long story short, I got caught stealing, they threw me out, but then Daltus found me and turned my life around."

Aquos turned back ahead as he nodded. "Daltus was a good man, good Kings are rare in history and I'm glad he's getting another chance to rule...have to be honest though, I miss the Knights of Hytopia, we did some serious good and we were a great team."

"That we were." Vashara said with a smile.

"I really miss Ralo and Traegen, they deserved so much better...hell...I even miss Marin but at least she's still here." Aquos began as he and Vashara fell further behind Ganondorf and Link. "And sometimes, it's hard for me to remember that he's not completely at fault for their deaths."

Vashara only nodded in response as she stared straight ahead.

Link and Ganondorf were the first to reach the roof, a horde of Gerudo Pirates, scimitars and crossbows drawn parting as they made their way through. Ganon scowled as he finally saw Erris, the King of Labrynna standing, arms crossed as Volga flapped his wings behind him.

"What in the Dark World is the meaning of this?!" Ganondorf shouted.

"So you've finally decided to show up." Erris said as his eyes shifted to Link, surprise overtaking his features for a moment. "And the Hero of Hyrule is here too."

"So I am...but why are you?" Link answered.

"Well." Erris began, hopping off of Volga's back, the Dragon Knight reverting back to his human form as soon as the Labrynnian King did so, much to the shock of the Gerudo pirates. "Volga and I had the pleasure of meeting a group of Great Bay Zora who were forced to give up on their home and seek inland bodies of water in which to settle...because the waters of the Great Bay are being poisoned."

"The timing seems quite odd, does it not?" Volga added.

"You two are a special kind of stupid." Ganondorf growled as he stepped past Link. "What would I have to gain from poisoning the Great Bay? I have made a life for myself here and I'm not going to throw it all away by going back to the way I was when merged with Demise." Ganon answered.

"It's true, this is not his fault." Link said. "If you had told me even five years ago that I would be defending Ganondorf one day, I'd think you mad...but I can tell you, Erris, he has reformed himself and dedicated his life and future lives to helping Hyrule and healing any lasting damage he's caused.

"But with all he's done-!" Erris shouted.

"What about what you've done? Link asked.

"Are you talking about that man I beheaded in the slums of Castle Town? Because he threatened me first." Erris replied.

"No...I...um...didn't even know about that." Link began, shifting his eyes uncomfortably. "But the point is, we're all getting second chances here, I know even I didn't do things right the first time. Ganondorf has something he wanted to show is, something that will clear his name."

"What is this "something"? Volga asked.

"Come with me and I'll gladly show it to you." Ganondorf replied.

"Ganon! You're back!" Naora called as she raced out from a doorway, gripping her scimitar tightly. "That wretch Erris had been holding is hostage since you left."

"Were...were you waiting for me to leave?" Ganondorf asked. "And here I thought you no longer had to work up the nerve to confront me."

"Our daughter is also terrified that her father's going to be eaten by a dragon." Naora said, looking towards Erris pointedly.

"Okay, listen, I still have some rage over the whole, 'using me to steal my kingdom' thing...understandable?" Erris said.

"Erris...you son of a..." Ganondorf snarled.

Link strode over to Erris, the Prince tensing up as the Hero clapped his hand onto his shoulder. "You get over it eventually...trust me...now let's see what Ganondorf has to show us."

"Fine, Volga, you're with me." Erris called back, the Dragon Knight nodding as he followed.

"Never a dull moment, eh?" Naora asked Aquos and Vashara.

"Don't doubt it." Vashara said as she rolled her eyes.

The Gerudo Pirates watched as the group left, the women staring daggers at Erris.

"So what's so important?" Erris asked.

"I was attacked by an enemy of mine I killed around four-hundred years ago, so there's that." Link answered.

"I'll admit, that is interesting...but how are you so sure he wasn't responsible?" Erris asked, nodding at Ganon.

"Still your tongue or I'll cut it out." Naora threatened as she walked past the two.

"Here, this is my...laboratory if you will." Ganondorf said as he unlocked a door, everyone except for Naora stopping in their tracks in shock.

Potions lined the shelves, some of them colors Link had never seen a potion take before while specimen jars full of plants and small creatures were laid about on tables.

"Are those Gyorgs?" Link asked.

"Yes, the Gyorg I summoned birthed many hatchlings...only this time they managed to survive instead of dying with their mother, I've been collecting and studying them...the last thing we need is a Great Sea full of Gyorgs." Ganondorf answered.

"And what is this?" Link asked as he and the group looked upon a large tube filled with a green substance, a creature that looked a a heavily mutated Zora/Zola hybrid floating inert within it.

"That doesn't freak you out?" Aquos asked.

"I've seen worse." Link replied.

"It's one of the things I've brought you all here for...though some of you were uninvited." Ganondorf said, glaring over at Erris, the King merely shrugging. "I saw it come up on land from atop the fortress, I'd never seen anything like it before so I...went to introduce myself. This creature turned out to be rather unfriendly, so I killed it...but after doing so, I saved it's body due to the strange energy I sensed from inside of it...this creature is not of Goddesses and it was not created by Majora, Mahlik or Demise...it's something new."

"And where is it you think it came from?" Vashara asked.

"That brings me to my next point." Ganondorf began as he threw his hands forward, a giant magically generated map of Hyrule coming to life before the group. "Two weeks ago I felt a massive burst of dark energy the likes of which I thought only Demise, Majora, Mahlik were capable of, I investigated it, but it was gone as soon as I got there."

"So you're saying that after everything...after all that we've been through, Demise, Majora or Mahlik may not be gone?" Link asked.

"You have to be joking." Volga growled.

"Calm yourselves, you needn't fear my them, I can assure that they are rather dead, as in, not even in the Dark World dead." Ganondorf replied.

"So what are we looking at?" Vashara asked.

"I was able to sense the burst long enough to know where it came from the ocean floor, I found an enormous volcanic trench torn open where one was not before, the being imprisoned in it had been freed after the Gods of old sealed it in the first place...it's name is Bellum, the Demon King of the Great Sea." Ganondorf said, the map of Hyrule he generated panning far out to sea before plunging into the water and descending to the volcanic trench at the bottom.

"Wait, there are more Demon Kings?" Link asked.

"Don't be so surprised, Hero. while Demise, Majora and Mahlik were the strongest, they were a few others here and there, Bellum being the most powerful after the three." Ganon explained.

"Why didn't you dredge him up during the war?" Erris asked.

"Our goals clashed and I'd rather not have his non-corporeal form within my body." Ganondorf replied. "He wishes to flood the entire world and populate it with the creatures you know as Octoroks, his children." the Gerudo man explained.

"So, another powerful demon bent on dominion over our world...any idea who let him out?" Link asked.

"I have an idea." Ganondorf said.

**oOo**

"Try to keep up, will ya?" Thrakon called.

"I'm lagging behind because I'm not so sure I want to keep on following you." Trystane answered.

"You'll see why I dragged you out here eventually." Thrakon replied.

"Really?" Trystane spat. "We've been making our way down the coast for hours...it was noon when we got here and now it's well into the night."

"That's good, they prefer coming at night." the Sell-Sword answered.

Trystane sighed as he trudged on, Thrakon had at one point been his closest friend, some of his best days were the ones he spent patrolling the streets of Castle Town with him...simpler times they were. Now though, he feared his best friend was losing his mind, first having abandoned his post and now he was here, hunting monsters on the coast. Trystane knew monsters were real, but there was something about Thrakon's story was forced and disjointed as if he were struggling to make sense while still fervently believing what he was saying.

"I'm done." Trystane said as he came to a halt and threw up his hands. "And you're done too."

"We can't be 'done'" Thrakon said as he imitated his friend's tone. "We haven't found a damn thing yet."

"Maybe because there's nothing to find?" the Knight suggested.

"What are you playing at?" Thrakon asked.

"Listen, when I really think about it...I can somewhat understand what happened...you were born into fighting, it was your entire life, all that you did and when the war to end all wars was finally over and you were given a lofty do-nothing position, you were bored." Trystane said. "You created some vague threat, the beginning of a new war that you had fight against because you couldn't take the fact that the fighting was over...even going back to being a Mercenary wouldn't be the same...would it?"

"I thought of all people, you would believe me." Thrakon answered, a serious inclination to his voice.

"We've been at this for hours and all we've seen is the occasional Heron. You need to face it, these things aren't real." Trystane argued.

"Well, go ahead then, leave, I can handle this myself." Thrakon said.

Trystane raised a hand just as the Mercenary turned, a blast of ice shooting from his palm and striking the Thrakon, freezing his arms together in a large ball of ice. "With your state of mind I can't risk leaving you alone out here, I'm taking you back to Castle Town where we can get you some help."

"I don't know who you are, but you're not the Trystane I knew." Thrakon said quietly.

"Thrakon..." the Knight began, going silent as his friend forced his arms apart, the ice restraint shattering.

"Did you actually think that could hold me?" Thrakon growled.

"This is for your own good!" Trystane shouted as he shot a torrent of frost at his friend. Thrakon charged straight through it and delivered a palm to the Knight's chest, sending Trystane flying across the beach and into the sand. Trystane barely had time to look up before Thrakon nearly came down upon him, the Knight moving just in time to avoid a punch, the strike shaking the ground beneath the two.

"Stop this!" Trystane called as launched three large chunks of ice at Thrakon, the Mercenary batting them away with ease.

"I thought of all people, you would believe me!" Thrakon called as he smashed the last projectile.

"This isn't you!" Trystane shouted as he released another jet of ice, putting all the force he could manage into it as Thrakon began to slow, his body icing over. "Damn...it..." Trystane said as he strained, finally collapsing to one knee as a thick coating of ice contained his friend. Just as he made to stand up, the Sell-Sword broke free of his prison, shards of ice falling around him.

"You actually froze me." Thrakon growled.

"I knew your half-Fairy biology would allow you to survive it...I'm just trying to help you." Trystane replied.

Thrakon shot forward with inhuman speed, picking up his old friend by the throat. "All I asked was for you to believe me!"

Trystane grabbed Thrakon's wrists, freezing them over, causing the other man to drop him. "Damn it, Thrakon! This quest of yours! It's ridiculous! There are provincial patrols everywhere! Don't you think they would have seen this things by now?! I...I can't leave Ikana and pursue things like this with you! I have very important matters to attend to and the fact that King Igos is essentially killing my pregnant wife..." Trystane said, trailing off.

"You didn't tell me Cia was pregnant." Thrakon said, the anger in his eyes dying. "If you had I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"I came because...I just wanted a taste of how things used to be...I...I didn't mean for this to happen...I'm sorry, friend."

"I apologize too...I've been going this alone for years and I was happy to finally have you of all people onboard...you can go if you need to." Thrakon said. "But don't try to bring me with you again." the Mercenary said as he extended a hand.

Trystane took his friend's hand and pulled himself up, making to reply when something caught his attention. "By the Goddesses..."

"Wow...fantastic timing." Thrakon said as a tall and gaunt beast with long red fins that fell from it's sickly green arms, the rest of it's body being the same color while a row of razor sharp teeth filled it's mouth, a small appendage with a light on the end dangling from it's forward.

"Still think I'm crazy?" the Sell-Sword asked.

Trystane looked on in shock as the creature caught sight of them, letting out a loud screech before charging, long, sharp claws extending from it's webbed fingers as it dashed through the sand.

"Watch out!" Thakon called when suddenly Trystane darted in front of him and blasted the creature with crimson frost, the monster screeching and hissing with pain and effort as it tried to push through to no avail. "You owe me perhaps the biggest I told you so in history." the Knight said as he lowered his arm, red snowflakes falling as the creature before them sat encased, mid-stride, in red ice.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just happy I've finally got a live one...you know how monsters are, they go up in flames right as you kill them."

"You...uh...may want to delay the celebration." Trystane said.

"What do you mean?" Thrakon asked as he turned, finding out what Trystane meant rather quickly as dozens of the creatures pulled themselves from the water.

**oOo**

"She had some pretty serious injuries and the strain she put on her body must have been immense...she's floating in and out of consciousness but I wouldn't expect to get much from her with the state she's in." Doctor Garrickson said.

"She's not the Forest Sage anymore...she wouldn't have been able to protect herself." Zelda said.

"Princess, this is most definitely not you fault." Minister Hawkwood said.

"If I had just acted sooner, prevented the war from reaching the point it did, maybe the Kokiri wouldn't have felt the need to leave." Zelda said. "I'm sorry...it's just...I have to take care of four children, Link was supposed to be back hours ago and now this."

"You needn't worry Princess, even though your children are little Goddesses...with the exception of Prince Laurent...your father is more than capable of caring for them for the time being...and it's not as if he doesn't have help." the Minister answered.

"Thank you for being here." Zelda said as she patted the Minister on his shoulder.

"I am here whenever the Royal Family needs me." the older man said with a grin.

"And I am quite thankful for that." Zelda answered before a more sever look took hold of her features. "I'd like you to call upon Lord Halland and have him gather the other Ministers, if the Kokiri's new home is under attack, we need to ready the fleet."

"You intend fight whatever this mysterious new threat is?" Hawkwood asked.

"Of course, I can't just leave the Kokiri to die." the Princess said.

"I know...it just seems as if we can't find peace no matter how hard we try." the Minister replied.

"Trust me, I understand this better than most anyone." Zelda answered.

"Princess." Doctor Garrickson said as he came back into the room. "She's awake."

Zelda and Hawkwood exchanged glances before hurriedly making their way into the room, a tired but obviously stressed Saria greeting them. "No...no time...they...they're in danger." the Kokiri girl said.

"Saria...I know, trust me, I know." Zelda said as she took her hand. "Please, tell us what's happened."

"Deku, Macku and Baga left to find us a new home...but they didn't come back...we sailed for weeks...our food supplies were running low." the Kokiri girl began, stopping to catch her breath. "But then we found it...a beautiful, untainted and uninhabited land...we settled it...made it our home...and we explored, looking for the Forest Deities...but they had already found this place...in the center...of everything...there was a black spire...Deku, Mack and Baga were lying against it...the spire was draining them."

"Saria...what is this Spire you speak of?" Zelda asked.

"It was a prison...he drew them to the Spire, he stole their energy through it...and he broke free...he turned our new home into a nightmare...many of my people were taken by a creature called Kalle Demos...but he released other monsters as well...we're all in great danger...he's coming...Malladus" Saria said as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Saria...Saria please, wake up." Zelda said as she gently jostled the girl.

"Princess, let her rest." Doctor Garrickson advised.

"You can ask her more questions in the morning." Minister Hawkwood said.

"But I need to know who she's speaking of." Zelda answered.

Suddenly a flash of light filled the room, Zelda, Garrickson and Hawkwood turning to find Link, Ganondorf, Naora, Vashara, Aquos, Erris and Volga standing behind them.

"Link!" Zelda said as she sprang to her feet. "Thank the Goddesses you're back!" she cried out as the two embraced.

"Zelda...I'm so sorry, I would've come back sooner, but...things aren't exactly as they should be."

"Saria?" Naora said as she and Erris rushed over to their fellow Sage.

"She arrived last night in poor condition, she hasn't been able to say much...but what she's said is...unsettling." Zelda admitted.

"Well, what was it she said?" Ganondorf asked, Garrickson and Hawkwood too stunned to speak.

"She was speaking of Monsters being unleashed upon the Kokiri's new home...apparently the Forest Deities accidentally released an entity named Malladus.

"It had to be him." Ganondorf said in a low tone. "I knew Bellum wasn't powerful enough to resurrect Zant, but I didn't count on this."

"Wait." Zelda said. "Zant's back? He's been dead for almost..."

"Six-hundred years." Link said. "He attack Vashara, Aquos and I in the desert, Ganondorf was able to chase him off."

"But why Zant?" Zelda asked.

"Zant, despite his mania, was deceivingly powerful, he almost defeated me when we met in battle." Link explained.

"Of course, Malladus needs a powerful and experienced general to lead his forces...and where better than the Dark World to find one?" Ganondorf said as he stared out a window.

"This Malladus...you know him...don't you?" Naora asked.

"Of course, he's my son." Ganondorf answered.

**oOo**

**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay, school and work have really been eating up my time recently, but I finally got the opportunity to sit down and get this one done, even though it's quite a bit shorter than the last chapter._**

**_LoruleanHeart: I'm glad you're enjoying what I've done with the sequel so far! Skyward Sword is always going to be a big theme in my stories because it's more or less where this all began. Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**

**_Thank you to all of those who hit follow and favorite on my profile and my story! _**

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	3. Malladus Rising

**_The Great Sea-One Month Prior_**

Bright skies and tranquil waters suddenly gave way to thundering clouds and towering waves the seafloor began to shake and undulate in a way far beyond any natural earthquake could force it too. Fish and other marine life began swim away in an alarmed manner as the ground cracked open beneath them, a massive amount of dust and silt being kicked up into the water only to be cleared by the massive energy that tore out of the underwater chasm and split the water around it momentarily.

Above the waves, a massive black spire rose out of the water, growing higher and higher until it seemed as if it could touch the clouds. As soon as the Spire's growth halted, a large piece exploded out of it, leaving an opening in which a thrown sat, a blue-skinned Demon with white horns and orange hair sitting upon it, his red and gold eyes set on the waters before him, a smile coming to his face when the waves erupted upwards, the Demon simply raising a hand to prevent it from drenching him.

Twelve black tentacles slowly rose out of the water, the Demon looking on as the creatures armored body broke the surface, it's single orange eye setting on him.

"Hello, Bellum, good to see you again." Malladus said with a grin.

"Have you freed me, half-breed?" Bellum asked.

"Half-breed?!" Malladus countered. "I am no half-breed, my father was Demise, the Demon King himself."

"In mortal form." Bellum answered.

"It matters not what you think, what matters is the fact that I released you from your prison beneath the seafloor...I think that must count for something." Malladus replied.

"Make no mistake, I am relieved to be free from it's confines...but why have you done so? What do you want in return?" the Sea Demon asked.

Malladus stood, looking down on Bellum from his tower. "I want to take this world, eradicate it's people and have my vengeance on my father and as much as I loathe to admit it, I need your help."

"Why me?" Bellum asked. "Why not Mahlik, Majora or even Dethl?"

"They are all dead." Malladus answered, watching as Bellum seemed to drift back slightly, his tentacles twitching.

"What do you mean 'dead'?" the Demon asked.

"I mean dead, gone, no longer in existence...I could not find them even in the Dark World." Malladus replied.

"So you chose me because I am your only option." Bellum growled.

"Somewhat true, but at the same time, not so much." Malladus responded. "It turns out my father attempted to take this world recently and was very nearly successful but he made the mistake of combining he and his brothers into one entity and leaving much of this world to go unchecked. Mahlik and Majora loved destruction for destruction's sake, they didn't care about the same things my father, myself and you do...together, you can take the seas and I can take the land...it can be ours."

"What about the Deities?" Bellum asked. "They wouldn't allow thi-" he said, stopping as Malladus broke into sharp fit of laughter.

"That's the best part!" Malladus shouted. "There are no deities anymore."

"Impossible." Bellum answered.

"The Golden Goddesses have been cast down and currently exist as near powerless children, I've incapacitated the Forest Spirits myself, the Wind Fish is dead and the Sea King hasn't been seen for centuries." Malladus explained.

"But what of the Great Fairies, Levias, Jabun?" Bellum replied.

"They are no Deities, just creatures with a little too much magic in them." Malladus began. "You and I will make short work of them...so what do you say?"

"I agree to work with you, but on the condition I gain full control of the seas once we finish our work." Bellum said.

"I find this to be perfectly acceptable." Malladus said with a grin. "I've already risen some of my monsters...maybe you should do the same." he said as he teleported our of his Spire, the structure collapsing as Bellum disappeared back into the waves.

**_Present Day_**

Malladus appeared on an Island, the sun beaming overhead while small wavs gently lapped at the white sands upon which he stood. "Hello Koholint." he said quietly. "In the Sealing Wars, they killed my Helmaroc King...so it's a good thing I've found a Helmaroc Queen."

**oOo**

"Your son?!" Naora shouted, startling everyone else in the room. "I thought that Nabooru was your first child."

"Worry not, our daughter is my only child conceived through..well..." Ganondorf began.

"Sexual relations." Erris interrupted, a smirk on his face.

"I've beat you more than once, boy and I won't hesitate to do it again." Ganon said with a glare before turning back to his wife. "Malladus is my son in a different respect. It's true that Demons came to be through the nothingness of the Dark World and other elemental energies corrupted by it, but I tore away part of my very own essence and shaped it into Malladus when Demise and I were one...so that I would have a successor if I...if Demise were to fall."

"So what you're telling us is that killing Demise set Malladus free?" Link asked.

"Goddesses no." Ganondorf began. "He, along with many others were imprisoned during the Great Sealing War...how he came to escape his prison I do not know."

"Do you know where his prison is?" Link replied.

"I know precisely where it is, but even if we travel to it, there's little chance we'd find Malladus there." Ganon answered.

"Even so-" Link said, the group's attention caught by a blue glow and a strange, soft noise emanating from Aquos and Vashara.

"Is that..?" Aquos said.

"Our Seer's Stones." Vasahara chimed in as she pulled hers from her pocket.

"Your Seer's Stones?" Volga asked.

"They were our means of communication during our days as 'The Knights of Hytopia" but we haven't used them in years." Vashara explained.

"I almost forgot about mine." Aquos added.

"The stone was activated as a beacon, whoever calls is asking for help." Vashara said.

"It could be a trap of some sort, now that we know what's out there." Erris suggested.

"Even so, this warrants my attention." Link said, looking towards Ganondorf.

"If this involves Malladus, then I must accompany you." Ganon said.

"Be safe." Naora said.

"Are you not coming along?" Link asked.

"Nabooru needs one of us." Naora said.

"I apologize, if this were any other circumstance..." Ganondorf began.

"You'd be staying here with us...don't worry, I know." Naora began. "But if this 'Malladus is out there hurting people, you know you have to do something about it...and it's just..." Naora said with a pause. "It's good to see that Kai is coming back to me."

Ganondorf gave a small smile before embracing his wife. "I'll be back soon enough, give Nabooru my love." he said.

Link turned away, the scene only made him miss Zelda and their children more than he already did, making the fact that they had another fight ahead of them a nearly unbearable thought.

"Shall we?" Vashara asked.

Ganondorf raised a hand, the woman tossing him her Seer's Stone. "Prepare yourselves." Ganondorf said before warping them all away.

**oOo**

"What was that supposed to do?" Thrakon called.

"You'll see!" Trystane responded as he threw daggers of ice into the oncoming opponents as fast as he could while Thrakon had taken to wielding a tree to sweep through them.

"Watch out!" Trystane called before spreading his arms and raising wall of ice around the two.

"How long will that hold?" Thrakon asked.

Trystane looked around the perimeter of the dome, already seeing cracks appear in it's walls. "Not long enough." he said, looking at the red ice encased creature. "What the hell are these things and where did they come from?"

"I don't know, but hopefully with the King's help we can find out." he answered.

"Get ready." Trystane said.

Thrakon tensed as the walls shattered. A creature pounced on him, the warrior punching it straight through the chest before grabbing another by the neck and tossing it away.

Trystane swiped his arm through the air, freezing few only for them to be shattered by their own kind as the creatures charged through them. The Knight drew his sword and stabbed on through the chest before throwing an icicle threw the eye of another.

Behind him, Thrakon caught a creature by the waist and tore in half before picking up his improvised tree weapon and tossing it spear-style into an oncoming horde of creatures. "We're getting overwhelmed, here!" Thrakon called as two creatures leapt onto him.

Trystane turned, making to shoot them off with a blast of ice only for another creature to tackle him to the ground. He repeatedly stabbed in the neck while behind him Thrakon kept on throwing the creatures off only for more to attack.

Suddenly a bolt of crimson lightning crashed into the ground, scattering the creatures. Link charged from the smoke, performing a Triforce empowered spin attack, cutting down the creatures before them while Erris and Volga took to the skies and rained fire down upon the monsters with Ganondorf exiting last.

"Everyone make way." The Gerudo King said.

"Better listen!" Link called as he, Aquos and Vashara dodged to the side.

Ganon extended both hands, a blast of energy tearing across the beach and knocking the creatures off of their feet and off of Trystane and Thrakon.

The remaining creatures charged them head-on, Link cracking a small smile before calling upon his Triforce, the golden aura exploding out from within him. He charged into the horde, unleashing a spin attack, following by a jump attack and numerous single strikes as he charged through them, the entire pack falling to the ground, dead as soon as he emerged onto the other side.

"Well, I could've done that." Aquos remarked.

"We'll have to remind him to share next time." Vashara said with a smirk.

"Goddesses am I glad to see you." Trystane said as he greeted Link.

Thrakon nodded at the group, making eye contact with Ganon for a moment before looking at Link.

"You know you're wanted for desertion, right?" Link asked.

"I don't care, I left to pursue this." Thrakon said, setting his hand on the red-ice encased creature.

"That's like the one our old friend here has in his laboratory." Erris said, nodding at Ganondorf.

"You two are getting along well." Trystane remarked.

"I tolerate his presence, doesn't mean I like him." Erris said, expecting a likewise response from Ganondorf.

"I was responsible for the death of your father and the fate of your country, I don't expect you to like me." the Sorcerer said as he strode forward.

"This is the same thing as the one you captured, right?" Volga asked.

Ganon looked at the monster before placing his hand against the red-ice that surrounded it. "It's exactly the same."

"Hold on, you already have one of these?" Thrakon asked.

"Not a live one." Ganondorf said. "I didn't have the opportunity to study it's essence and thus couldn't find it's origins...but I can do so with this one."

"Can you do so through the ice?" Volga asked.

"No, we would need to release it." The Gerudo man replied.

"No way, Trystane and I put far too much effort into capturing it...we're going to bring it to the King to prove it's existence so he will feel inclined to allocate some resources to stop whatever these things are from doing whatever their trying to do." Thrakon argued.

"Consider it done." Link answered. "I'm currently the Prince of Hyrule, I can get it done."

"You mean this?" Thrakon asked.

"Absolutely." Link replied.

"And you have our Kingdoms as well." Erris said, placing a hand on Volga's shoulder.

"I almost forgot you put Volga in charge of Holodrum." Thrakon answered.

"Who says I don't treat my bodyguards well?" Erris replied.

"No one says that, now can we get on with this?" Link asked, earning a short glare from Erris.

Thrakon hesitated for a moment before backing away from the creature. "Fine." he acquiesced.

"Relax, I only require it's head." Ganon said as he stepped over to the creature, eyeing it through the ice. He raised a hand, blue flames lighting over it as he hovered it. The group watched as the top layer of ice melted, revealing the creature's face. It resembled a Bokoblin, but with long spindly arms, gills, fins, claws and a variety of other fish-like features. The beast quickly awoke, letting out a screech as it struggled to free itself of it's prison. "Be still." Ganondorf said as he placed his fingers near it's scalp, purple electricity darting from his fingertips and making the monster go still.

Ganondorf took a deep breath in, opening his eyes to find himself in a grassy field, black clouds overhead. He found himself in the middle of a group of Bokoblins, the beasts standing completely still and inert. "What is this?" he whispered. He looked up ahead to find Malladus raising more of them from the ground, creating them from the earth itself.

"Your turn." Malladus called.

Ganon whirled around to find a massive tentacle extending from the the water, the Gerudo Sorcerer watching as it unfurled over him, a large amount of black sludge dropping from it and dousing the Bokoblins. They were suddenly roused from their trance like states, the monsters screeching and howling as they dropped to their knees, the substance sinking into their flesh and contorting their bodies, their limbs extending, fins growing from their skin, their claws growing longer and gills appearing on their necks while their ribs protruded through their chest, creating an exoskeleton of sorts.

"The world has never seen creatures like these before." Malladus said as the monsters got to their feet, the transformation completed. "Do you like them, father?"

Ganondorf let out and alarmed grunt before turning to find Malladus standing right behind him. "What is this trickery?"

"No tricks here, I'm in all of my monsters, watching through their eyes, waiting for something...something like this." the Demon answered. "So, do you like them? I decided it would be fun to collaborate with Bellum."

"Allied with Bellum are you? Really scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren't you, son?" Ganondorf said with a laugh.

"Well, you see, I have to, considering my father betrayed our entire race and killed every other Demon Lord in existence." Malladus said.

"I take it you're not here to recruit me, then." Ganondorf growled.

"I most definitely am not...I just had to see it for myself." Malladus answered.

"See what? Out with it, boy!" Ganondorf demanded.

"You're no longer Demise, you aren't even a Demon Lord yourself...you're weak." Malladus taunted.

"It's been good seeing you again son...but I tire of your drivel" Ganondorf said as he extended a hand, charging a blast of red energy in his palm. "The only weakness here it your own!" he roared as he released it. Ganondorf blinked, suddenly finding himself back in the real world, his arm extended.

Link unsheathed his blade in one lightning-fast motion and deflected the blast into the sky, the projectile exploding above him.

Erris, Volga, Aquos, Vashara, Trystane and Thakon drew their weapons, converging around Ganondorf.

"What the hell was that?" Link growled.

"I...I'm not sure." Ganon said as he looked around. "What just happened?"

"You were chattering to yourself and then you suddenly shot an energy bolt at Link." Erris answered.

"It would seem I allowed Malladus to infiltrate my mind." Ganon replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thrakon asked.

"He's seeing through the eyes of every one of his monsters, he's in their heads and in going into that one's mind I let him into mine...he actually made me forget it was all an illusion." Ganondorf explained.

"I think he means; who's Malladus?" Trystane asked.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do." Link responded.

**oOo**

"Living here is peaceful, we'd definitely be happy to have you." the woman said in a joyful tone, Impa giving a her smile.

"We're looking forward to it." the Sheikah woman answered.

"This place is amazing." Lemuria said as she and Audrik wandered through the Sheikah village, hundreds of her people going about their day.

"I just wish I wasn't attracting so much attention." Audrik said.

"I'm sure their just curious, they've probably never seen a Hylian before." Lemuria replied.

"You know, back in Hyrule I'm considered strikingly handsome...but these people seem put off by me." Audrik complained.

"Oh, calm down." Lemuria laughed.

Aren watched them from a distance, narrowing his eyes as he noticed how even Impa and Oren were laughing. "This is too perfect." he said to himself before darting between buildings. At first he had thought that he'd be easily spotted by the other Sheikah, but it appeared they had never been taught to use the abilities they were born with, so peaceful was the bubble they lived in.

He quickly came upon Sirlas' home, the young Sheikah man hesitating for a moment before moving slowing along it's wall and over to a window. He withdrew one of his knives and jammed it underneath the wooden frame, carefully pushing it upwards and out of his way. Aren manipulated the shadows as he climbed in, using them to stuff out the noise of his footsteps. The home wasn't anything out of the ordinary, a painting hung here and there while candles adorned every shelf, even a vase of black roses sitting out on a table in his dining room. The Sheikah man still didn't trust it though, he crept through the house and eventually found a cellar, his crimson eyes easily able to see through the dark. He leapt down the stairs, landing without a noise. He began to make his way through the darkness when it seemed like what little light remained began inching away from him.

"It's impolite to enter someone's home without knocking." Sirlas said as stepped out from behind a shelf, eyes set on Aren.

If the Sheikah man was startled, he didn't show it, instead he wore the same stone-faced expression as always.

"Tell me, did Impa send you, or did you come down here of your own accord?" Sirlas asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I want answers." Aren said. "This place, it's just too perfect...what is it you really want?"

"Aren't you inquisitive?" Sirlas laughed.

"Our leader Impa has spent centuries watching our people dwindle away, fearing the day when there are none left so she's just too eager to believe you and if she's not worried, then others won't be...but I see through you...you're hiding something." Aren hissed.

"I'll admit it, when you're right, you're right. I didn't tell you everything...but why is it that you can see and no one else can?" Sirlas said as he began to approach Aren. "It's because something hurt you...cut you so deep that you just can't be as happy as them, it makes you skeptical of everything, you just can't believe in things anymore."

"Stop." Aren growled.

"I've been in your mind, I've been in all of your minds. I crept in with my shadows and you didn't even notice." Sirlas said.

"I'm warning you..." Aren said, drawing his knives.

"You had a twin, another half." Sirlas said.

"Stop!" aren demanded.

"And he was really not match for that dragon." Sirlas replied.

Aren cried out, bringing his knives up as he leapt at Sirlas, being jerked back as tendrils of shadows shot from everywhere at once, binding him in place.

"Sshh." Sirlas said, bringing a finger to his lips, a tendril of shadow wrapping around Aren's head, gagging him.

"Do you ever wonder where we Sheikah get out command over darkness from?" Sirlas asked. "It's obvious if you think about it...we predate the Hylians and the Gerudo, you know, were here first yet we were demonized by the first Hylians...because we are children of darkness, only those of Sheikah blood can bend the shadows to their will...which really makes me wonder about that Hylian Prince you brought with you."

Aren ceased struggling, instead flipping one of his Knives and trying to cut through a shadow tendril with it, the blade only passing through harmlessly.

"We were the first humans...and I suspect we looked much like the Hylians in the beginning, but when the Goddesses were...preoccupied, Semira, the Dark Goddess found us and made us her children...my brother and I were the first and most powerful of her creations." Sirlas said, raising a hand.

Aren fell to the floor as the tendrils that held him disappeared, he quickly leapt to his feet, blades at the ready, his eyes meeting Sirlas'. "What are you?" he asked.

"I'm someone who sympathizes with you." Sirlas said. I apologize for bounding you, it was the only way to make sure you'd listen."

"You were taunting me with Iren's death." Aren snarled.

"I wasn't taunting you, even though it may have sounded that way...you see...I too had another half...my twin brother...were the first two Sheikah. The Goddess of Darkness found us and gave us a command over darkness and the crimson eyes to see through it, she did the same to the rest of our people, but my brother and I were chosen to lead them with our superior abilities."

"Why should I believe you?" Aren asked.

"Because you've met Semira, you know firsthand what she was capable of...I can see that you know what I'm saying is true." Sirlas said.

"What happened to this brother of yours?" Aren replied.

"Well, when the Hylian's came from what is now Termina, we obviously came into conflict, I tried to resolve it but my brother wanted to fight them. Even so, I stayed at his side until the war was lost, the Hylian's had a diverse range of magic as well as sheer numbers at their disposal and our people were forcibly relocated to Kakariko. It wasn't until the first rise of Ganondorf that Hylians began to seek refuge in our settlement, I of course took them in but my brother, his hate was too powerful. He told me he turned them away, forced them to leave but this was not the truth, he butchered them, hid them in a chamber he'd made below the well...he enjoyed such acts.

"Wait...you don't mean..." Aren began.

"My brother's name was Arlis, but he's named in the Hyrule Legendarium as 'Bongo Bongo', the shadow demon."

"How's that possible?" Aren asked.

"It was only a matter of time until I found out what he was doing, I took many of our people with me as I left, but Arlis had followers of his own. I chose not to fight, even as my brother called me a coward as I left. On our way to our new home, though, I visited a nearby village and let their Guard Captain know what was happening. I didn't want to fight my brother, you see, so I pointed the Hylian's in his direction...Arlis was powerful, but the Hylians managed to overwhelm he and his followers, they butchered him, cutting his body in half, removing his hands and keeping his head as a trophy...I didn't know they'd do that, but it's that act that kept his spirit alive, it's appearance mirroring how monstrous he'd become inside as well as the horrible things that had been done to his body. The Hylian's skinned his followers and sewed their hides together before placing them over the hole his body was in as some sort of blood magic sealing spell before building the Shadow Temple over his resting place...the skin of his followers was the drum spoken of in the Hero's tales and the source of his 'Bongo Bongo' moniker." Sirlas explained, taking a deep breath before bowing his head.

"I don't believe this." Aren growled.

"But you do." Sirlas replied.

"How do you know what was done to him? H...how are you still alive?" Aren stammered.

"I visited Kakariko decades after my initial departure, a Hylian Knight proudly told me what had been done to the Sheikah man that 'used to run the place'...and as for my long life, Semira cursed Arlis and I with immortality, which is part of the reason his spirit persisted even when his body was gone."

"So you've been hiding these people and leading them..." Aren said.

"For longer than you can imagine." Sirlas answered. "I've shared more than you than I have anyone else in my three-thousand years of life so now that you know, take your leave of me, I've unearthed some memories I'd rather have not recalled."

Aren hesitated before nodding, taking one last look at Sirlas before departing.

**oOo**

"Now, sweetheart, you can get rid of that now." King Daltus said as he clung to the wall.

"Please get rid of that." Nika pleaded.

"But I like it." Din said as she held a miniature sun between her palms, Nayru, Farore, Laurent and Irene huddling close to their grandfather.

"She's always been the fiercest one." Daltus said.

"I can tell." Nika said as she backed away from Din, the little girl laughing as a solar flare burst across the orb's surface.

Suddenly Zelda burst in, the room bathed in an orange light as the carpet fibers began to catch fire at the little girl's feet.

"Mother! Look!" Din said excitedly.

Daltus and Nika gave Zelda a pleading glance, the Princess sighing before stepping forward. "Very good, Din, can mommy take a look at it?" she asked.

Daltus and Nika's eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls as Zelda took the tiny sun from her daughter and extinguished it between her palms.

Din gave an offended huff before taking a step back. "D...did you not like it?" she asked, tearing up.

"No, no, no." Zelda said as she took her in her arms. "There are some toys that are just too dangerous for you to play with...and that was one of them." she said as she looked down at the burnt rug.

"Thanks, sis." Nika said as she maneuvered her way to the other side of the room. "I hope you don't mind if I take a break from caring for them for a while."

"Don't go, auntie Nika!" Laurent called as he ran to her, clinging onto her leg.

"Fine." Nika said with a smirk as she picked up the young boy. He looked just like a miniature version of her brother, something that endeared her nephew to her as Link had been very kind to her when they were young.

"Mother! Look what I can do!" Farore called as she extending her hands, a bolt of lighting shooting from her palms and striking the ceiling.

"Goddesses!" Daltus said as he dove for cover.

"Don't worry, grandfather, your safe with me." Nayru said, Daltus looking up to find an energy barrier around them.

"They certainly are little Goddesses aren't they?" Nika said quietly.

Zelda nodded as a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, a scorch mark on the roof of the nursery.

Irene sat in the corner, her white hair covering half her face while her one visible crimson eye stayed fixed on the ground.

"Here, Auntie Nika will watch you for now." Zelda said as she handed Din off to her sister-in-law, the girl making to protest before the Princess made her way over to Irene.

"Hi, Aunt Zelda." the little girl said in a dejected tone. "When are my parents coming back?"

"Any minute now and if they aren't back by tomorrow, I'll go find them myself." Zelda said.

"You mean that?" Irene asked.

"I swear it." the Princess said, managing to coax a smile out of her niece.

"I think we have company." Nika said as two sets of footsteps sounded from the hall.

"Is it..?" Zelda asked.

"I'm home!" Link called as he rounded the corner.

"Father!" Din, Farore, Nayru and Laurent called as he entered the room, the Hero kneeling down to greet them all.

"Have you all been today?" Link asked.

"Did you bring us anything?" Nayru asked.

"I did." Link said while digging into his pack, the children eagerly anticipating the reveal. He suddenly drew forth a small paper bird, holding it out in his palm.

"That's it?" Din asked.

Link flicked his rest, the bird standing up before taking flight, the children marveling at it for a moment before taking off in pursuit. "They never run out of energy, do they?" he asked, looking over at Nika.

"Finally, you're back." Zelda said in an exhausted tone.

Link looked down at the singed carpet and up at the scorch mark before turning back to his wife. "Has everything been alright?" he asked.

"Of course." Zelda said as she threw herself into his arms, Link wrapping his arms around her when he suddenly realized he was being pushed. He began to stumble backwards as the Princess pushed them into the hallway, telekinetically closing the door behind them, Nika and Daltus shrugging at each other.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zelda snarled, jabbing a finger into Link's chest.

"I can explain." Link said.

"We've had this conversation! You have children, a family, responsibilities, duties as the Prince! You can't just go adventuring like you used to!" she hissed.

"Zelda, sweetheart, please..." Link said.

"Don't 'sweetheart' me." the Princess growled. "Maybe if you're not going to take your duties at Prince seriously I should just make you the Queen Consort instead."

"Ahem." Ganondorf coughed, Zelda's eyes going wide as she spotted him, her ears twitching in alarm.

"You know you're not supposed to be here." she warned. "Not around my children."

"I know, I realize this and I understand...I wouldn't have come if the circumstances weren't dire." the Gerudo Sorcerer said.

"Great, here I thought we were starting that part of our lives where we get to settle down and enjoy things." Zelda said.

Link turned to console her only to feel a sinking feeling in his chest as he spotted tears in her eyes.

Ganondorf looked uneasy as well, scratching the back of his head before looking away.

"Where are they?" Zelda sighed.

"Where are who?" Link asked.

"Whoever you've recruited to fight whatever's coming our way." Zelda said.

"The courtyard." Link said sheepishly.

"We have a family now, three of our children are the reincarnated Goddesses...we can't afford another fight." Zelda said.

"One rarely wants a fight, but fights rarely want to avoid us." Ganondorf said.

"We agree on something." Zelda said.

"Please believe me when I tell you that this is of grave importance...waiting until morning may be too late." Ganondorf replied.

"He's right." a voice echoed.

Link, Zelda and Ganondorf turned to find Saria limping down the hall towards them, bracing herself against the wall.

Doctor Garrickson flung the door at the end of the hall open, two guards following him. "I apologize, Princess,I tried to stop her and-" he began, both the Doctor and the Guards freezing up as they locked eyes with Ganondorf.

"G...god...Goddesses..." Garrickson stammered as he backed away with the gaurds.

Zelda gave them an exasperated look before pointing at the end of the hall. "Just leave, I'll handle this from here."

Doctor Garrickson and the guards gave a hasty nod before making a quick exit.

"Saria?" Link asked.

"He's coming." the Kokiri girl said before falling to her knees, Link and Zelda running to her side.

"How long has she been here?" the Hero asked.

"About two days." Zelda replied.

"Goddesses, what's wrong with her?" Link said.

"She arrived malnourished and dehydrated, she's still recovering." Zelda explained.

"We should get her back to bed then." Link responded.

"No need." Ganon cut in as he strode over to them and knelt down, placing one hand on the girl's forehead. The Gerudo Sorcerer closed his eyes as energy began to flow from his hand into her.

"You think this will work?" Link asked.

"You've seen me pull people back from the brink of death, you should no better than to question me." Ganondorf answered.

Saria began to stir, opening her eyes slowly only to come face to face with Ganondorf, the two staring unblinking at each other. "Did you...heal me?"

"I did." Ganon stated.

"I suppose I should thank you...but my own wellbeing is the least of my worries at the moment." Saria said as she stood up.

"Saria, please tell us, what's going on?" Zelda asked.

"The forest Spirits accidentally freed a Demon Lord named Malladus when we settled on another continent, he's already captured many of the other Kokiri and now he's on his way here." Saria explained.

"The creatures that have been arriving on our shores, do you know of them?" Ganondorf asked.

"They're his invasion force." Saria answered. "And you're not prepared."

Link and Zelda exchanged a glance before looking down at their dormant Triforce pieces, a sinking feeling rising inside the both of them.

**oOo**

For some the bustling crowds of Castle Town could be stress inducing, but to him they were somewhat of a relief as well as a new experience. As he made his way through the crowd he felt out of place, expecting people to stare, but his worn clothing, dark blonde hair and scruffy beard only helped him blend in better, most of those who made their way through the narrows thoroughfares were farmers and merchants from smaller villages.

He paused for a moment, thinking about how long it had been since he'd seen so many people, it almost made him want to explore this new setting, but he combated the urge and carried on until he found himself in front of a gate, sealing off the upper part of Castle Town. Beyond it was his destination, Hyrule Castle.

"I will not fail you." he breathed before withdrawing a clawshot from his pack and aiming at the top of the fence.

**oOo**

**_And that's that for Chapter Three, as you can see I'm starting to get the wheels moving and the characters are coming back together._**

**_I've been asked a couple times how long I plan to make this series and I'm aiming for about 10-15 chapters, so it won't even be close to as long as 'The World at War' for those wondering._**

**_Queen Emily the Diligent: Thanks! I always thought Malladus and Ganondorf weren't just similar in terms of characterization but in appearance as well! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_LoruleanHeart: She definitely wasn't too happy to hear it and don't worry, I'm not writing her out, she'll be back soon! Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this so far! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Thank you to all of those who followed and 'favorited' my story and myself, I appreciate the attention!_**

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	4. Return to Ikana

Ganondorf walked through Hyrule Castle's gardens, noting the unusually cool breeze that brushed across his skin on this, a summer night. This feeling was strange, every instance in which he had walked the castle grounds before this it had been as a conqueror, a King, an Emperor...a Usurper. No matter what era it was, Demise's presence always brought ruin to the grandeur-esque visage of Hyrule's famous gardens, his dark energy sapping the life and color out of everything, only leaving rotted remains and thick mist of decay in the air, much like Mahlik's presence had done to Labrynna, another sin for which the once fearsome Demon King needed to atone.

"I feel like I never appreciated Hyrule's beauty properly before parting ways with my...lesser half." Ganondorf said aloud, his voice echoing off the towering stone walls.

"Maybe you would've had the chance had you not destroyed everything on sight." Zelda said as she deactivated her invisibility spell, materializing a few paces behind Ganondorf.

"You still believe I'm not to be trusted?" Ganondorf asked. "Even after I aided you and Link against Majora and killed Demise myself?"

"You, Link and myself have two-thousand years of history, I remember when you rammed a tusk through Link's chest, not to claim victory, but to make on last petty act of vengeance before your death." Zelda replied.

"I'm not here to argue, you must realize this, at least." Ganon said.

"I thought as much, what I didn't realize though is that you and my husband are on a first name basis now." Zelda answered.

"Did you expect me to keep on calling him 'boy'?" Ganondorf asked.

"I didn't expect any of this from you...and I'm not done suspecting anything of you." Zelda hissed.

"And yet here you are, talking to me in the gardens instead of watching me from afar." Ganon said with a smirk.

"You saw through my cloaking spell." Zelda answered wryly.

"That spell was half-hearted, purposely half-hearted." Ganondorf replied. "Without Demise, I believe you now outclass me in terms of power, you easily could have kept yourself hidden, but you wanted me to find you."

"Fine, you're right...even though I loathe to admit it there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Zelda said as she reached across her chest and held her opposite upper arm while looking off to the side.

"You know I won't refuse to answer any questions you may have...I owe you that at least." Ganon replied.

"I just..." Zelda began, trailing off. "That darkness I have within me, the small part of her essence Semira left behind...I feel like it's taking on a life of it's own, as if it's becoming a separate entity. I haven't even told Link, but it haunts my dreams and there are nights I wake to find myself standing outside of my daughters' room...but I don't know why."

Ganon sighed, cupping his chin as he looked up into the night sky, looking down at the Princess. "There are to types of energy in this world from which we derive magic, elemental energy, which the vast majority of magic users draw their power from and then there's chaos energy, an unstable and corrupted type of energy from which dark magic and curses are spawned. Semira's energy is the latter."

"Do you...think it's possible that she's reconstituting herself inside of me?" Zelda asked.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, examining the natural aura that surrounded Zelda. "I find no reason to believe that would be the case. Semira was forced out of your body, as she tried to hold on something was torn from her, something that was not part of her consciousness." Ganon explained. "Semira is gone, sent to wherever dead deities go if such a place exists and you needn't worry about her any longer."

Zelda remained quiet for a moment, shifting her gaze before looking back up at Ganondorf. "But you came back, no matter how many times you were killed or sealed you always came back. The same can be said for Majora, Link struck him down as the Fierce Deity and he returned to menace us as well.

"My return was brought about through the power of the Triforce, much like you and Link, in Majora's case, the Fierce Deity's power was insufficient to destroy him entirely, instead slaying his physical avatar and sending him to a region of the Dark World generally referred to, in old Hylian, as Hell, I've been on a few occasions, it's not pleasant...but I've let go of that." Ganondorf answered.

"How do you know she's not there...or Mahlik and Majora for that matter?" Zelda asked pointedly.

"I've checked." Ganon answered.

"You mean to say..?" Zelda began.

"I've visited the Dark World...there are quite a few of my former underlings there, but not Demise, Majora, Mahlik or their 'Mother'." Ganondorf said. "Those underlings I spoke of, they were none too happy to see me, by the way."

"I would assume as much." Zelda said before turning her back to him. "And let's hope, for all of our sakes...you're right." she added before teleporting away.

"She still doesn't trust you." Ghirahim said as he emerged from the shadows.

"That much is obvious." Ganon answered.

"Why do you kneel before her and humiliate yourself like this?" Ghirahim asked.

"I have never kneeled to her, I am a King in my own right and she acknowledges that." Ganondorf answered.

"But you do what she asks and answer her questions, this is-" Ghirahim responded.

"Not what Demise would have done?" Ganondorf said, aggressively striding toward Ghirahim to the point the Sword Spirit deemed it necessary to begin backing away. "I may not truly be Demise again, but I am part of him, I've made my decision about my role in this life as well as I made the decision to reforge and resurrect you. I've allowed your request not to refer to me as 'Master' but if you keep pushing me that's the least of things I can take away from you...Demise may be gone, but I am still the Demon King, do you understand?" Ganondorf growled.

"Y...yes." Ghirahim agreed.

"Good." Ganondorf said. "Now come, we have work to do."

**oOo**

"Careful with that!" Marin called with a laugh to two village boys as they tossed a ball between them, nearly bouncing it off of her.

"There you are!' her father Tarin said as she rounded the corner to their house. "I hope you got the eggs to Old Man Ulrira on time."

"Of course, when have you known me to be late?" Marin asked with a smile.

"Whenever you have go past Nakura's old house." Tarin laughed.

"That's because he's still haunting the place." Marin said.

"Afraid of a ghost, are we?" Tarin asked.

"No, he just likes to talk and I have a schedule to keep." Marin replied.

"Marin, my dearest, you've changed so much." Tarin said as he hearded a Cuckoo back into it's cage.

"What do you mean?" Marin asked.

"When you were younger you hated your chores and fought me when I'd assign them to you." Her father replied. "But now, you agree to help so quickly."

"Well of course, I'm not a child anymore." Marin responded.

"It's more than that, I'd say you actually enjoy them now." Tarin said.

"I guess I just learned how valuable all of this is to me." Marin said as she turned away, her smile fading. How she had desired this, her home, her family, her friends, returning from the nothingness the Wind Fish had doomed them to. She had spent centuries, an ageless creation of a foolish Deity but after all she had done, after the sins she had committed during her truce with Semira, Din had still seen it fitting to restore her home so she could return and live the life she had craved for so long.

"Then I would surmise that wouldn't want to lose it all then, not again." Her father said.

"What?" Marin asked as she turned to face, finding Tarin not more than a meter from her.

"You've lost your home once, you don't want it to be taken from you again, do you?" Her father growled, his voice becoming more twisted and monstrous.

"What is this?" Marin hissed. "Who are you?!" she shouted.

"How rude of me...Ive forgotten to introduce myself." Tarin said before going completely still.

Marin took a step towards him when he suddenly he flung his head back and screamed a guttural and primal scream, black smoke pouring out of his mouth and gathering into a plume before him before he went silent, falling to the ground, motionless. Marin balled her fists and grit her teeth, shaking with rage as a single tear trailed down her cheek. Before her the smoke began to twist and twirl, becoming more and more solid until it congealed into a solid form, the residual smoke clearing to reveal a red armored man with blue skin, red hair and two white horns that sprang forth from his forehead standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Marin shouted, taking up a defensive posture.

"Your father's fine, if that's what you're worried about." Malladus began. "But it won't stay that way if you don't follow my every word."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Marin snarled.

"Oh no, no, no, it's quite the opposite, you haven't the slightest who you are dealing with." Malladus laughed.

"I've seen and heard enough to know you're some second rate Ganondorf impostor who's vying for the throne now that he's retired." Marin growled.

"I'm know impostor...in fact, I have a right to that throne...Demise, or Ganondorf as you call him, is my father." Malladus said.

"I really don't care." Marin growled. "And I've heard enough out of you!" she roared. Marin let out a scream as her body grow and contorted, her legs turning to talons and arms wings as feathers sprouted across her body, her massive form shattering the house around them.

Malladus took a step back as the Helmaroc Queen bent over and loosed a roar directly into his face, blowing his back as he grit his teeth. Marin lunged forward, Malladus teleporting away before she closed her beak around him. She quickly took her unconscious father in her talon before flying over to a nearby meadow and setting him down. "You'll be alright, I'll make sure of it." she thought before taking to the air. Below her, she noted that all of Koholint's residents had been put under the same sleeping spell, undoubtedly by this Demon. She scanned the ground for him when a bolt of crimson lightning shot from within one of the houses, hitting her in the wing and making her spiral towards the ground.

Malladus leapt out of the house, meeting Marin halfway and delivering a powerful kick to her neck that sent her crashing to the ground. He roared and charged at her only for Marin to raise a wing and strike him with it, sending the Demon careening back into the house he came out of. Marin lunged forward, grabbing him in her back, the Demon Lord gritting his teeth as he planted both his hands firmly against her jaws, prying them open before warping behind her and delivering an energy blast to her back, Marin buckling from it's impact.

"Just surrender to me, girl!" Malladus shouted.

"Go to Hell!" Marin thought as she turned, beating her wings, sending a powerful gust towards Malladus.

The Demon Lord forced his way through the wind, raising an arm and generating an energy blast only for Marin to cease her attack and lunge forward, grabbing Malladus in her talon with lightning quickness before taking to the skies.

"Insolent fool!" Malladus called before raising both hands and firing a series of energy blasts into her side, Marin taking the blows and continuing upward. "Unhand me!" Malladus roared as he channeled a powerful electric shock into her body.

Marin thought about her father, resisting the Demon's attack as she soared higher and higher until oxygen was short and Koholint was just a speck below them. "You want me to let go? Fine then!"

Malladus readed another energy blast when suddenly the Helmaroc Queen dropped him, the Demon Lord free falling from thousands of meters in the air. He reached out his hands and steadied himself, pausing his fall. He looked up, checking for Marin only to find her directly above him.

Marin crashed into the Demon Lord, plummeting towards the ground and unimaginable speed. Malladus began to push back, but couldn't stop her as Koholint drew closer and closer then...

A loud and forceful crash rippled through the Island as Marin circled above, Malladus lying in a crater below her. Her eyes glinted as the Demon's arm twitched, with a roar she descended towards him, beak gnashing when suddenly she was stopped mid-dive, her wings being folded against her body as if gripped by an enormous hand.

"I thought about taking a larger form myself, but now I know that won't be needed." Malladus said as he got back to his feet. Marin fought against his grip when suddenly chains erupted from the ground, wrapping around her and pulling her to the ground, Malladus stalking closer. "I'm done toying with you."

Marin let out a roar when a thought occurred to her, Malladus had released her from her telekinetic bonds and now she was held only by the chains he generated. Malladus took a step back as the Helmaroc Queen suddenly vanished when Marin suddenly leapt at him, back in her human form, she began to transform once again only for Malladus move forward with inhuman speed and grip her head, paralyzing her.

"Like I said, I'm done toying with you." Malladus repeated as Marin's pupil's turned red. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, my Lord." Marin said as she took a knee.

**oOo**

Link examined everything Saria had told them, during their conversation he had made sure to commit as much as he could to memory, making sure to write it down as soon as he could.

"Would it helped if I read the notes aloud, Prince Link?" Minister Hawkwood asked.

"No, probably not, but thanks for the offer." Link said as he scanned his notes, Saria's words growing more and more cryptic over the course of their conversation. "Immediately after warning of Malladus' inevitable arrival she said the phrases 'The three shall become one' and 'True Darkness will return.'...what do you think that means?" Link asked as he sipped his tea.

"I'm hoping she's not referring to Ganondorf's more hostile personality returning." Hawkwood replied.

"I'm sure that's not it, Demise's element was never darkness, though he used it as if it were." Link responded.

"My Prince, if I may ask, why did you request my company and not that of someone else such as Sir Trystane, King Erris or King Daltus himself?" Hawkwood asked.

"Well, you have experience, you've witness events from an outside perspective and also I want everyone to think I'm doing something important in here." Link answered.

"Ah, so this is my lot in life now, giving the Hero excuses to be mostly alone." Hawkwood said, semi-jokingly.

"Of course not, you are the only Minister I feel I can trust, especially after Kain Tonbridge's betrayal...which I am still sore I was not there to stop." Link remarked.

"Princess Zelda did exceptionally well when it came to ending his rebellion, if I do say so myself." the Minister replied.

"I know and I acknowledge that, I just would have liked to get a couple stabs in myself is all." Link said

"I played no small part in that either." Hawkwood responded.

"I know, and I'm grateful for that...thinking about all of that...it makes me more thankful we made it out of that whole thing alive." Link began. "I mean, Hell, even the Goddesses themselves were outmatched by the power Ganon managed to gather, but despite all odds we still pulled through."

"Did you expect any less?" Minister Hawkwood inquired.

"At some points I did...you know, I wonder if any other Links and Zeldas went through what we did in this life." Link said as he strode over to the window, placing his hands on the sill and gazing out.

"I'm sorry, Prince Link, but I do not follow." Hawkwood said.

"During the Era of the Hero of Time...Zelda and I started manipulating the flow of time in order to help our goals, hence the name of the era...what we didn't account for was the fact that each and every change produced another timeline of which there are currently six...I caught a glimpse of all of them when I became the Fierce Deity." Link said.

"So you're saying...there are other realities running parallel to our own?" Minister Hawkwood asked.

"You're picking this up quickly." Link observed.

"I'm a learned man, Hero...please, go on." the Minister said.

Link smiled and gave the Minister a nod before continuing. "Well, the timeline first diverged during my fight with Ganondorf, in one timeline I was defeated, though my counterpart was reborn and finished what he started, then there's the timeline in which I win and choose to kill Ganondorf, in that timeline Zelda sends me to the past after the fight so I can warn the King, which I do and Ganon is stopped early on, the third is generally the same but instead of killing Ganondorf, Zelda seals him and he of course escapes, I, for some reason, am not reborn and the Goddesses send a massive flood to bury Hyrule underwater in order to end Ganon's threat...which it does for while before ascends to the surface and starts causing problems, I visited that reality, it was...interesting." Link said, looking over to find a quizzical Hawkwood eagerly awaiting more.

"You said there were six, correct? That was only three." the Minister said.

"Well, the other three are pretty uneventful, there's this timeline of course, in which instead of traveling back to the past to warn the King during the Hero of Time Era, I stay in the present with Zelda to rebuild...during my search for any other threats I ran across a boy in the woods named Kafei who told me of a Skull Kid who came to Termina with a strange mask and from there I embarked on a new quest and faced Majora as an adult rather than a child as I did in the timelines in which I defeated Ganondorf. Now, the other two are uneventful, when I traveled back in time in this era to retrieve the Spiritual Stones I encountered my past self as the Fierce Deity and after giving him a motivational talk he went to face Ganondorf immediately and was given a swift thrashing and only managed to escape with the help of Zelda and Rauru, from there things go generally the same as the other timelines...now the last timeline, I defeat Ganondorf but right before I strike him down he blinds Zelda and I with a flash of light and escapes. My counterpart, his Zelda, their Knights and dozens of Mercenaries looking for a reward track him for months until it's found out to late he's allied with Majora and the two use the moon to destroy the entire world within one minute...even the Goddesses couldn't save that timeline." Link explained.

"That's...depressing to think about." Minister Hawkwood said.

"Well, thank the Goddesses you're not in the last timeline." Link replied.

"I will...every day." Minister Hawkwood said.

**oOo**

The group Link assembled waited inside of the Castle's larger sitting rooms, the entire company remaining quiet.

Trystane gripped the arm of the couch he sat on tightly, wishing he could just go back to Ikana and rescue Cia. He looked up to find Erris staring at him, the Labrynnian King narrowing his eyes before looking away.

"Is there a problem, your Grace?" Trystane asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing other than the fact you're sleeping with my mother." Erris replied.

Thrakon groaned and let his head fall back. "Could you two just fucking not, please?"

"I with Thrakon here, we don't need this right now." Elgon said.

"What? It's a simple statement of fact." Erris responded.

"A statement of fact meant to provoke." Elgon answered.

"Just because you're the eldest in the room you think you're in charge, don't you?" Erris asked.

"I'm the eldest and the highest ranked officer in the room, so I know I'm in charge." Elgon replied.

"What he says is true, we need to come together right now, not fight." Volga chimed in.

"I want to hear what his Highness has to say." Trystane said.

"I don't want you near my mother, is that enough for you?" Erris said as he stood up.

"Did you know the handsome one was sleeping with the evil-looking one's mother?" Aquos muttered to Vashara.

"I think you're the only one who didn't know." the Gerudo woman answered.

"Everyone just calm down!" Elgon called.

Trystane was already on his feet, an aura of frost forming around him. "Let's see how hot those flames of yours burn."

"Do I have to remind that I am the Fire Sage?" Erris replied.

"And I'm the Light Sage, the leader of the Sages, asking you both to stop this!" Elgon called.

"I don't think they're listening to you." Aquos said.

"Don't worry though, if they start to get our of hand we'll intervene." Vashara said.

"I have some news for you, Erris?" Trystane said.

"You're really pushing your luck tonight." Erris replied.

"Cia is-" Trystane began when suddenly the magic alarms throughout the council went off.

"Thank the Goddesses." Elgon muttered.

"My mother is what?!" Erris called.

"Drop it!" Elgon called. "We need to go find out what's going on."

"This isn't over." Erris growled, Trystane glaring back at him.

"And these people wonder why I left." Thrakon remarked.

**oOo**

**_The Southern Courtyard_**

Graysha has woken up to get a glass of water for herself, passing by Nika's room to find her daughter had finally returned, fast asleep in her armor.

She smiled to herself as she continued to the kitchen, turning a knob on her faucet. After their house had been moved from Oak Hollow to the Castle grounds, Link had seen to it that it was updated with magically generated lights and running water, wanting his mother to have all of the luxuries he enjoyed while still being able to live in the house his father built.

Graysha looked up for moment before glancing back down at her glass to make sure it was full. She sighed before walking to her bedroom and looking out the window, glass in hand. She took in the moonlit Castle Courtyard, still somewhat in disbelief that Link had not just given her the Royal Grandchildren he promised, but would rule the entire country soon enough. She laughed to herself as she thought about the current King, Zelda's father, she expected him to be cold and distant towards her but instead he came for tea every day spoke about their children, grandchildren and made sure that she knew he cared not that she was a commoner at one time telling her that they were family now and that's what mattered,

"What did I do deserve such a life?" she whispered. Graysha headed back towards her bed when a sudden rustling got her attention, the light that entered through the window suddenly being partially obscured. A chill washed over her as she forced herself to turn, finding a bearded man with matted unkempt hair looking through the window at her.

She froze for a moment, her entire body refusing to move or make a sound when suddenly a scream escaped her, the man taking on an alarmed expression and running off.

Graysha fell to the floor, placing a hand on her chest to steady her breathing.

Nika burst into the room, sword drawn. "Mother! What is it! What's going on?!"

"There was a man...he was right outside the window!" her mother answered.

Nika sheathed her blade and ran to her mother's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps it was just a Guard checking in on us." Nika suggested.

"He was no Guard, he looked like he hasn't washed in weeks."Graysha said as Nika helped her back to her feet.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this." Nika said.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Graysha called.

"To find out who our visitor is." Nika said. The girl made her way out of her house and into the cool night air of the Courtyard, striding over to a stone pillar and placing her hand against a sigil on it, the rune beginning to glow brightly as all the other stone pillars illuminated the courtyard, the Castle alarm sounding.

**oOo**

Link burst into the nursery, finding Din, Nayru, Farore, Laurent and Irene awake and Zelda trying to calm them.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Finally, there you are." Zelda said.

"I came as soon as the alarm sounded." Link answered.

"It can't be Malladus, it's too soon." Zelda said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Link said.

"Mother, what's going on?" Nayru asked.

"Make the noises top." Laurent cried while holding his hands over his ears.

"Are we in trouble?" Irene asked.

"No, don't worry, we'll protect you all, you're safe with us." Zelda said.

"I'll go see what's happening." Link said before heading for the door.

"Maybe I should go, and can watch the children." Zelda said as she stood up.

"Zelda...I know I've been absent a lot lately...and I apologize for that." Link said.

"But?" Zelda asked.

"Well...you see...you're stronger than me, the children will need your protection more than mine." Link said.

"Why do I feel like that's not what you initially meant to say?" Zelda asked pointedly.

"Please, let's not do this right now." Link replied.

"We need to do this at some point, just not in front of the children, you brought home a whole host of warriors, let them handle this for now." the Princess snapped.

"Princess Zelda, Prince Link!" a winded Guard called as he ran up to them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine here." Link said as five other guards approached.

"The six of your do us a favor and watch the children and make sure to summon us if something appears that you can't handle." Zelda said.

"Yes, your Highness!" all six men called as they filed into the room.

"I thought you wanted to let the others handle this." Link said.

Zelda snapped her fingers, her dress suddenly being replaced by her Sheik outfit. "If this is a Demon Lord they will need us."

"Agreed." Link replied.

"That's all you have to say?" Zelda asked.

"What do you want from me?" Link countered.

"You could, maybe, offer to stay with the children anyway...like I have...every time you've left over the past five years." Zelda countered.

"I just thought that..." Link said, trailing off as Zelda grit her teeth.

"You thought that since you were the Hero and your role in this was traveling back and forth across the land that you could just step out any time you needed to check in on your friends and see if old dungeons remained abandoned while I watched the children." Zelda replied.

"You are always more than welcome to come with, we have many people in the Castle who could care for them." Link replied.

"That's not the point!" Zelda called. "We're married now! You're a Prince and we have children and I could see you having trouble if this were the first time but Link...we've done this all before and there have been times in which you've shirked your responsibilities but you were always here when I needed you but now...it just seems like you can't stay here...like you can't stay with me."

Link looked back and forth before lowering his gaze. What Zelda said was true, he had felt abnormally restless since they had settled down and life returned to normal and found himself going on ranging missions and even visiting Ganondorf quite often. He hadn't put too much thought towards it at first but now he could see clearly what he'd been doing to his family. "I've been afraid Zelda, afraid that if I drop my guard for a moment, let my training slip for one day that something will happen...we've had children before, yes, but in this life our daughters are the Goddesses themselves...I just...I just have been worried that if something were to happen I may not be where I need to be to protect them."

"That place you need to be is with them, not out in the woods, not coming the desert and not practicing your swordplay with Ganondorf...we need you here, with us." Zelda said. "You may be the Hero, but your also a father and a Prince now and I want to make sure that when the time comes, you'll be a good King."

"And I haven't been before?" Link wanted to ask, but immediately thought better of it. He had been distracted in this life, he usually found himself only facing down one foe, but in this era all three of his greatest enemies from his time as the Fierce Deity to the present day had come at once and now he still found himself unable to settle down completely, still feeling as if something was still out there, just waiting for him to do so. "I'll be better...and I want to be, for you, for our children and for our Kindgom...but right now there's something that threatens all of that."

"And we'll face it together." Zelda responded.

"That we will." Link said with a smile.

"Now let's find out what all of this is about." the Princess replied.

**oOo**

"Oh, not good." the man said as the stone pillars throughout the courtyard began to illuminate the entire space. He made to dart behind to bush, turning to find Nika waiting for him, sword at his throat.

"That's not the only thing that won't be good for you." she replied as she began to step forward, the man backing away slowly,

"Please, just hear me out." the man answered.

"Sure, just put on some chains first and I'll listen to anything you have to say."

"Alright, alright, chains it is then!" the man said before leaping back and raising both hands into the air.

Nika tensed as the ground beneath her broke apart, chains made of rock erupting from the dirt and darting towards her like striking snakes. She hopped back and used her sword to whip them away, looking up just as the man charged in, sword in hand, he performed a diagonal downwards slash complimented with an upwards vertical, and leftwards horizontal before stabbing and fading back. Nika blocked each strike before stepping back herself. The man responded by raising his left hand and launching an energy blast in her direction. Nika dodged to the side and deflected the blast back at him, the man avoiding it.

"You're much faster than I expected." the man said.

"Don't talk down to me!" Nika said as she ran forward.

The man began slashing swiftly in her direction sending blades of energy speeding towards her. Nika slowed as she intercepted them only he blades to increase in speed and number, the girl finding herself completely stopped and on the defensive. "Damn" she growled.

The man began to step forward before a strange sensation began to greet him, he looked down to find red ice creeping up his legs, rooting him to the spot.

"Can't you work any faster?" Thrakon asked.

"I can flash freeze him if you'd like." Trystane said.

"No, we need him alive." Elgon replied.

"Ha! Everyone's here!" the man called.

"Is it just me or was that not the reaction we were expecting?" Aquos asked.

"Whoever this intruder is, I'm sick of him already." Erris added.

The man turned back towards Nika, sending one powerful blast that knocked her off her feet before teleporting out of his frozen restraints and behind Trystane.

"Can't have you interfering!" he called out before blasting the Knight with a bolt of electricity.

"Hey!" Thrakon called as he caught Trystane as he fell.

Aquos shot towards the man and was upon him seconds only for the intruder to toss a tile onto the ground with a rune etched on it. The Zora looked down at it for moment only be swept up into the air the moment he crossed it.

"Anti-gravity spell, it's the only way to stop someone as fast as you." he said with a smirk only to be greeted by knife whizzing past him.

"Let him go!" Vashara shouted as she closed in, drawing knives from within her jacket and tossing them at the man.

He clapped his hands, a tree sprouting from the ground an instant and catching the knives. He took cover behind when suddenly the tree exloded, sending the man flying onto his back.

"This game is over!" Erris said as he leveled another fireball at the man.

Vashara capitalized on this, leaping onto the man, scimitar pointed towards his chest.

"Can't have that." the man said, turning into smoke the moment she plunged her bade into him, reappearing behind her and striking her across the head with the broad side of his blade before levitating into the air to confront Erris.

The Prince sent a torrent of flame in his direction, the man drawing forth a small white orb and tossing it into the blast. Erris narrowed his eyes as the object floated directly to him before bursting, trapping him within a thick sphere of ice.

"Alright, that should keep him busy for a-" he began, stopping as a loud crash shook the ground behind him, the man turning to find a dragon staring down at him. "Now how did I not notice you?" he asked.

Volga roared, unleashing a concentrated jet of flame onto the man before lunging forward and grabbing him with his jaws. Volga bit down, finding to his shock the man had turned to metal before dropping him.

As soon as the intruder hit the ground he transformed back into flesh and blood before plucking a small sack from his belt and hurling it at Volga, the sack bursting and turning into a small tornado, quickly sweeping up Volga. The man turned to find Erris' sphere melting rapidly, his eyes landing on the Castle's unguarded entrance. "There we go." he breathed. He sprinted towards the entrance only to find a small building flying towards him, the man lifting a hand and telekinetically slicing it in two before it struck him the halves flying past him on either side. "Did you just toss a Guardhouse at me?!"

"That should be the least of your worries right now." Thrakon said as he approached the man, walking side-by-side with Elgon.

"I'm going to hold you to that." the man answered before spreading his arms, the smashed remains of the guardhouse lifting into the air and pointing towards them.

Elgon raised a hand, emitting a blinding flash of light, the man covering his eyes before Thrakon lunged forward forward and grabbed the man by the throat, choking him while lifting him into the air, Elgon standing behind him, still emitting the light, making sure their opponent couldn't see where to strike. "Let me know when he's unconscious, he has a lot to answer for."

"Do I?" man croaked. Suddenly he raised a hand and pointed it towards Thrakon's face, a plume of smoke shooting from him palm.

Thrakon released him immediately, falling to the ground coughing before warping behind Elgon and extending a hand, tree roots bursting forth and binding him in the spot.

"Apologize to the others before me after they wake...or free themselves...or regain their composure." the man said before running for the entrance to the Castle. He was nearly there when a jet of black and red flames erupted from the ground, Ganondorf stepping out of them.

The man's heart felt like it skipped a beat as he stepped back. "Shit."

"I've watched you fight, you rely on cheap tricks but don't have much skill of your own." Ganon said. "This is over."

"Maybe not." the man said before raising his arms, chains of stone and tree roots shooting from the ground and wrapping around Ganon, the Gerudo man looking wholly unconcerned. "Sorry about this next part." the man said before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts on Ganondorf.

The Thief King ripped free of the roots and chains and walked through the energy blasts with ease, the man switching tactics and warping to the top of the Castle wall and aiming a lighting bolt at him, Ganondorf warping behind the man and shoving him off the wall. The intruder cast a levitation spell and slowly lowered to the ground right before Ganon crashed to the ground next him, striking him in the chest with a darkness infused punch.

The man landed on his back but was quick to get back to his feet. He reached into his pack and took a handful of small objects, tossing them at Ganon.

The Gerudo man growled as he caught them in midair telekinetically, examining the projectiles. He identified an anti-gravity spell, invisibility, flash freeze charm, a darkness shround and an enhanced binding spell for a man of usually high strength. All of these charms were made to directly counter the special abilities of each member of the team. "You know who you'd be facing." Ganondorf said as the man appeared behind him. "So what did you have prepared for me."

The man took a step back in reached towards his belt only for Ganondorf to whirl around and grip his throat, tossing him into the air and suspending him there. The Gerudo man reached into his pack, finding a sealing crystal.

"Did you expect to trap me in this?" Ganon asked, crushing the object with his grip.

"Well, I was." the man answered. "But that will work just as well." he said.

Ganondorf looked down, finding a tile on the ground between his feet. "What is thi-" he said, when suddenly the tile shattered, opening a hole beneath him, Ganondorf falling into it as the fissure closed.

"Didn't think that would work." the man said as he looked around. He raised a hand, roots shooting from the ground and ensnaring all of those hadn't yet trapped. He passed by the Thrakon, the mercenary easily freeing himself from the roots. "Here, have on of these." he said as he threw a binding tile at the man.

"Damn you!" Thrakon called out. "I'll free myself!" he called as bands of liquid metal wrapped around him.

"In time you will, but you won't have to worry about me by then. Just know that this isn't how I wanted this to go, but knew this outcome was...likely." the man said before proceeding towards the entrance when suddenly a chain shot past him, whipped back and wrapped around him. "Oh, what's this now?" he groaned.

"The end of whatever it is your planning." Zelda said.

"Princess is that you?" he called, looking down as a blade appeared at his throat. "And the Hero?"

"Who are you and just what were you hoping to accomplish?" Link asked.

"Well..." the man said, smirking as he began to turn to smoke.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances, the Princess channeling a powerful electric shock through the chain, the man crying out and re-solidifying still wrapped in the chain, only for it to release.

"You know what, try us?" Zelda said.

"What?" the man asked.

"You heard her." Link answered.

"Fine then." the man said with a smile before summoning a tornado fire around him sending it towards like before emerging from it and tossing multiple charms at Zelda, the Princess snatching each one and hurling them back at him, the man opening a portal into which the charms vanished.

Link charged at the flaming whirlwind, reaching into himself, he found what he was looking for, the Fierce Deity's power wasn't completely lost to him. The Hero charged into the tornado, performing a spin attack and extinguishing it.

On the other side the man warped behind Zelda only to be met with her rapier, ducking beneath it and casting an intangibility spell, Zelda falling into the ground before rematerializing buried up to her waist. Link suddenly leapt over her, bringing his blade down on the man. The man draw his blade, deflecting the strike before Link charged in, releasing a series of incredibly fast stabs, the man blocking each one before Link changed direction and stabbed towards the man's hip, cutting off his utility belt and pack.

"No more charms and rune tiles for you." Link remarked.

The intruder readied himself for another attack when a blinding light filled the courtyard, Link taking a step back and the intruder turning to find Zelda had taken on her Hylia form, her golden, glowing eyes fixed on him.

"Is that really necessary?" the man asked.

Without a word Zelda appeared before the man, placing a hand on his forehead, blue energy beginning to exit his body and being absorbed into hers. Link watched as Zelda removed her hand, the man falling to his knees and before returning to her normal form, the Princess snapped her fingers, deactivating all the traps and spells the man had sprung on their comrades.

Suddenly the ground erupted near the Castle wall, dirt, rock and grass being shot into the sky and raining down around them.

"Where is he?!" Ganondorf growled as he rose from the pit.

"Here." Zelda said, stepping aside to reveal the man, bound by a chain.

"Good, now I can cleave his head in two without being dropped into a damn hole in the earth!" Ganon shouted.

"I'm afraid he's piqued our curiosity." Link said.

"We wish to find our who he is." Zelda added.

"Can I just-" the man began.

"Shut up." Zelda said, the man simply nodding.

"Princess Zelda, Prince Link!" a guard called as he ran into the courtyard with a whole garrison following close behind.

"About time you all showed up!" Elgon called.

"Sorry, Sir! There was a some type of invisible wall set up around the courtyard, we couldn't get through it until now." the guard explained.

"Your doing?" Link asked.

"Guilty." the man replied.

"I hope you're not planning to let him get away with all of this." Erris said as he marched up to them, Vashara, Aquos, Volga, Trystane and Thrakon behind him.

"Take him." Zelda said, handing the man off to the recently arrived guards.

"Wait, I-" the man called.

"Keep on moving!" the Guard growled as they lead him away,

"We'll see that he's properly charged for his crimes after we found out who he is, why he's here and how he became so skilled in fighting and magic." Link said.

"Why did you do to him? If you don't mind me asking." Elgon said.

"I drained his magic, he won't be casting any spells for a while." Zelda answered.

"You can do that?" Thrakon asked.

"It's powerful magic only Gods and Goddesses are capable of." Ganondorf said before turning away. "Let me know when he's released...I'd like to have a word with him." he added before disappearing in a burst of black and crimson flame.

"I second that." Erris said before heading back towards the Castle.

"Brother." Nika called as she approached Link and Zelda. "That mine fights like a Knight."

"I suppose he could have been on at one point, he was young but not too young." Link replied.

"It's not just that, his technique matched mine, I know other people learn the same fighting styles and techniques but no two individuals fight exactly alike." Nika said.

"Nika, it's late, you should check on your mother and see how she's doing." Zelda said.

"But, Princess-" Nika argued.

"We have nothing further to discuss." Zelda replied before heading back inside.

"Goddesses, what's wrong with her?" Nika asked.

"She's just getting tired of this is all, usually this is the time in which she and I can finally calm down and lower our guard." Link responded.

"Doesn't mean she can just brush me off like that, I was the first one out here trying to take our new friend down and no one seems to care about that." Nika said.

"Don't worry, I care and I'm sure mother will care." Link said with a laugh.

"Mother will be pretty shaken, so I suppose I should go back. You should come, she says she says the King more often than she sees her own son." Nika said.

"In the morning, I have to tend to this situation." Link answered.

"I'll hold you to that and so will mother!" Nika called back as she walked away.

**oOo**

**_Ikana Canyon_**

Lana had stayed by Cia's side as often as she could, it had been four days since Trystane left and the King was becoming impatient, often sending groups of soldiers to 'persuade' her to let them have Cia so they could continue to revive Ikanians lost during the battle on Hyrule five years prior.

"I've called in every favor I have and pretty much used my authority to it's limit." Zab said.

"Look what at the toll this is taking on her, she can't keep this up." Lana argued.

"I know...have you considered trying to escape with her?" Zab asked.

"Trystane asked me to wait here, he said he'd be back." Lana replied.

Zab ducked out of the hut, looking around the canyon, it's people settled in for the night, torches blazing around the Castle. "He's been acting out of character as of late."

"I assume that's because he's alive for the first time in millenia and he wants to restore his Kingdom to what it was, no matter the cost." Lana replied.

"You know he plans to expand, right?" Zab asked.

"What? I knew nothing of this." Lana replied.

"The other residents of Termina, the humans that came after Ikana's downfall and those that survived what happened to Clock Town, they've begun rebuilding their society but as it stands will be no match if King Igos decides to turn on them." Zab explained.

"We need to let someone know." Lana said.

"Who? The Hylians? Why would they care?" Zab said.

"Because this is their concern, they have their own problems right now and can't afford with a hostile Empire coming into existence right next to them." Lana said as she retrieved her spell book.

"What are you doing with that?" Zab asked.

"Going to Hyrule." Lana answered.

"Right now?" Zab said.

"Yes, now." Lana responded.

"What am I supposed to do?" Zab countered.

"Protect Cia, call in favors, use your authority, do whatever you have to do." Lana said as she opened the book.

"But I-" Zab began, trailing off as she disappeared.

**oOo**

**_Hyrule Castle-The Following Morning_**

"And what of our prisoner?" Link asked.

"We found him some nice accommodations in the dungeons, figure we'd let him spend the night and see if he feels as tight-lipped today." Elgon answered.

"He really said nothing to you?" Link asked.

"He demanded an audience with you and Zelda and only you and Zelda." Elgon replied.

"After the show he put on in he Courtyard I might actually give him what he wants." Link answered.

"I can see why, you don't see skill like that very often." Elgon said. "But on the other hand, he could be working for Malladus or perhaps was hired by someone else completely to assassinate the both of you."

"He'd be a terrible assassin." Link remarked.

"I've seen worse." Elgon answered.

"I know Erris and Ganondorf are dying to get their hands on him, wouldn't be surprised if they began working together again just for that purpose." Link said.

"Link!" Zelda called as turned the corner into the hall.

"Princess." Elgon said with a bow. "I was just informing Link of the prisoners status.

"I was just speaking to my father about him, he seems somewhat frustrated our intruder doesn't want an audience with him." Zelda said.

"If you two wish to speak with him I'd be happy to escort you." Elgon replied.

"There you are!" a voice rang out, all three turning to find Thrakon walking towards them. "I'm glad you three are in the same place."

"Thrakon, what's the meaning of this?" Zelda asked.

"Lana showed up here last night, spoke to Trystane and now he's gone." Thrakon explained.

"Lana was here?" Link asked.

"If she needed help why didn't she come to us?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, but I do know where he is." Thrakon replied.

"Elgon." Link said. "Think this is something you can deal with?"

"A retrieval mission in another country is more of Impa's specialty and she's not here right now." Elgon replied.

"Link, you can go." Zelda said.

"Are you sure?" the Hero asked.

"If Lana's come all the way to Hyrule, I'm sure it's something to be concerned about. I'm not giving you permission to go, I'm asking you to." Zelda said.

"Well, if you're sure." Link said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just come back to me in one piece." Zelda said, the two sharing a kiss before parting.

"I won't be long." Link said before departing with Thrakon.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Elgon commented.

"As am I...now show me to our prisoner." Zelda replied.

**oOo**

"We should go back and tell Zelda and Link." Lana insisted.

Trystane didn't respond, lying his hand on his wife's shoulder as lie in bed, her breathing shallow and labored.

"She did it again, didn't she?" he asked.

Lana and Zab looked at each other, the latter giving a nod and stepping forward. "She didn't have much of an option."

"Neither of you could protect her?" Trystane argued.

"Whenever she's even the least bit recovered she agrees to it, to bring them back." Zab said.

"She carries much guilt." Lana added.

"To Hell with that." Trystane said. "Show me to Igos."

"What do you plan to do?" Zab asked.

"It's tradition in Ikana to duel someone to resolve a conflict, correct?" Trystane asked.

"I know where you're going with this and the answer is 'no'." Lana argued.

"Trystane, you can't fight the King...I mean...you can...but you'll lose." Zab said.

"You've never seen me fight." Trystane argued.

"I've seen King Igos du Ikana fight, though, along with my brother I've been his bodyguard for three-thousand years through life and death. Even Vak and I feel feeble compared to him." Zab said.

"In addition to that, you can't use magic." Lana chimed in.

"Won't need it." Trystane said as he stepped out of the hut. "I'm ending this and taking Cia back to Hyrule with me."

"There's no talking him out of this." Zab said.

Lana sighed, looking on his Trystane made his way to Ikana Castle.

**oOo**

"My King!" Vak called as he ran into the room. "Trystane the Hylian is here."

"Seeks to argue with the King again, no doubt." Keeta said.

"One of these days I may take you up on your offer of executing him for the many ways he's disrespected me." King Igos said.

"You won't have to." Trystane said as he made his way into the room. "I demand the Rites of Combat."

The court went quiet for a moment before everyone burst out in laughter.

"Surely you can't be serious." the King said.

"Just say the word and I'll throw him out." Keeta offered.

"Tempting, but come to think of it...I haven't had a decent fight in a long time." the King said as he stood. "I fear my skills might be dulling...maybe this is just what I need."

"Surely you can't seriously be thinking of fighting this fool." Keeta said.

"If I win I demand Cia's freedom." Trystane said.

"She stays here of her own free will." Vak said.

"This duty isn't her's!" Trystane argued. "Link, Zelda and Ganondorf promised to restore the lives of those killed once the Triforce reactivates."

"And how long has it been since they've promised that? Five, almost six years...I waited three-thousand years to be released from the state of semi-death my people and I existed in...and I no longer have patience." the King replied.

"I've outlined my terms, do you accept my challenge?" Trystane answered.

The King sighed before letting out a short laugh. "I do. Pprepare the fighting pit!" the King called, the numerous courtiers exiting the room.

Trystane began to make his way to the exit, locking eyes with the King before exiting the throne room.

Outside, numerous Sorcerers activated spells and sigils, a faint glow emanating from the rim of pit as they became active.

"Everyone knows how this goes! No magic, no projectiles, just the clothes on their backs and the weapons in their hands!" Keeta called as he walked across the pit's perimeter, Trystane and King Igos entering below.

"May the Gods smile upon him." Lana said as she and Zab joined the crowd.

"Are both of you ready?" Keeta called.

"Yes." Trystane and Igos said i unison.

"Begin!" Keeta shouted.

Trystane raised his sword and shield, placing the latter object in front of him while resting his sword along the top, pointed at the King.

Igos smiled broadly, his sword and shield resting at his side leaving him completely open.

Trystane charged forward, Igos doing the same, their shield's crashing together as they raised their blades, each fending off a slash from the other before retreating. Trystane darted back in, performing a leftwards slash followed by a stab, the King deflecting the first with his shield before parrying the stab, Trystane barely dodging in time as Igos' blade skimmed his armor, it was truly too close for comfort.

The King continued his attack, crashing down his heavy sword onto Trystane, the Knight blocking the blows with his shield before darting to the side and dealing a horizontal rightwards slash, the King fading out of the way. Trystane lunged back on, both clashing, their swords grinding against each other. King Igos' strength won out as Trystane was forced to retreat.

The King chased after, sword in the air, catching up to Trystane and performing a diagonal downwards slash. The Knight dodged to the side, stabbing at Igos, the King deflecting the stab with his shield and lunging in with his sword, Trystane trying to deflect the blow, the King intercepting his strike and stabbing the Hylian in the shoulder.

Trystane let out a quiet cry of pain, looking over to find the blade had been slowed by his armor but still pierced his skin. Before he could react Igos was upon him again, raining down slashes, Trystane blocking with his sword as the King darted to the side and slammed his shield into Trystane's knocking it out of his grip.

The Knight could feel blood running down the chain mail within his armor but pressed on, leaping into the air and coming down upon Igos, the King blocking the blow and forcing Trystane to his right, the Knight attempted a vertical downwards slash, a horizontal leftwards slash, a diagonal downwards slash followed by horizontal rightwards slash, the King deflecting every blow before blocking the last slash with his shield and stabbing Trystane in the chest, his armor taking most of attack's force but still giving way.

Trystane cried in pain as he fell to the ground, King Igos stalking towards him.

"We have to end this." Lana said.

"How?" Zab replied.

Trystane tried to push himself back to his feet but found himself in too much pain to do so. The Knight fell back, eyes flicking downwards as King Igos du Ikana's shadow fell over him.

"Yield." the King growled.

Trystane forced himself slightly off the ground, staring daggers at the King, staying silent.

King Igos raised an eyebrow, smirking before raising his sword. "The Sorceress will be able to work faster without you as a distraction."

"Wait!" a call came from the crowd.

"What is thi-" Igos began, going silent as none other than the Hero of Legend stepped out of the crowd, Erris and Thrakon behind him.

"I'll take his place." Link said.

"Stay out of this!" Keeta shouted.

"If it isn't the 'Hero', the maker of false promises and lies." King Igos said, taking care to place the point of his blade directly on Trystane's throat. "I'll be done with him soon, then it will be your turn."

"You promised to resurrect every one of our people who died in your war, it's been five years and this hasn't been done." Keeta growled.

Link ignored the Ikanian Captain as he moved forward, stepping over the line and into the pit itself. "Are you afraid to fight me again? Even when you were undead and using your various abilities I still defeated you...and I was just a child."

"You dare insult me, boy?" the King snarled.

"They were all there, they saw me defeat you, this is over...let him go." Link said.

"Damn it, Link, I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Trystane said.

Link glanced down at Trystane before looking up at Igos, a breeze blowing through the silent arena when Link suddenly lunged. Off to the side, Captain Keeta made to intervene, Thrakon charging in and knocking the man to the ground. Vak and the other guards went to assist only to find themselves sealed within a spherical forcefield.

"You boys just sit back and enjoy the show." Lana said as she made her way out of the crowd.

Igos stumbled backwards, barely raising his blade in time to deflect a blow from Link. The Hero performed a spin attack, the King raising his sword only to have it knocked out of his hands. Capitalizing on this, Link charged forward, sending a lightning-quick burst of x-shaped slashes at the King, Igos barely blocking them in time. The King leapt back, bringing up his sword and sprinting at Link, slashing madly in every direction, the Hero effortlessly blocking his attacks. Igos leapt back before leaping into the air and bringing his sword down towards Link, the Hero dodging to the side and delivering a kick that sent Igos stumbling back before darting in and performing a diagonal downwards strike. The King made to block the slash only for like to duck clear under the King's sword, delivering a slash to his knee before shooting back to his feet and and stabbing him through the shoulder.

King Igos cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, Link placing his blade right between the King's eyes.

"Trystane and Cia are coming with us, Zelda and I will fulfill our promise." Link said. Link tilted his head to the side as the King said nothing and did nothing, instead staying completely still, paralyzed on the ground.

"What's going on with him?" Erris asked.

"Have you anything to say about it?" Link asked.

Suddenly the King's pupils dilated and his mouth opened wide, a scream escaping him as a plume of dark energy exited his mouth, the King falling unconscious as it rose into the air, coalescing before Link, the Hero stepping back and tightening his grip on his sword.

The dark energy began to take shape, arms, legs a hand and even a scythe becoming visible as two bat like wings spread behind it, the figure opening two glowing, yellow eyes.

"It can't be..." Lana said.

"Gomess." Link said. It may have been centuries, but he never could forget the boss creatures he faced.

"Link! Watch out!" Thrakon called.

The Hero leapt back as a bolt of energy crashed into the ground beside Gomess, Link recognizing it's strange shape as Twili energy.

Erris and Lana ran to Link's side as Zant rose to his feet next to Gomess the two staring them down as Thrakon joined them.

"Well this day just went straight to hell." Erris remarked.

"You have no idea how right you are." Link replied.

**oOo**

Zelda stood outside of the intruder's cell, the man looking around quizzically.

"I assume the Prince will be joining us?" he asked.

"No, it's just me." Zelda replied.

"Ah, any specific reason for that?" the man said.

"I needed to talk to you myself first, to make sure." Zelda responded.

"I'm surprised you didn't realize sooner." the man answered.

"I didn't believe it at first, but when I pulled your magic from your body I felt it...there's no doubt in my mind that you're Laurent...you are my son." Zelda said, her hands beginning to shake. "But how did you come to this time...and why?"

"Because I come from a future where you don't win this fight."

**oOo**

**_Hello everyone! I hope you can pardon the length, I wanted to pack three fight scenes into one chapter and I like to be detailed with them! If you noticed The Shiekah's pov is missing from this, don't worry, they'll pop up in the next chapter!_**

**_Ultimate blazer: It's some post final battle demon shenanigans and she's none too happy about this. You are quite welcome for the chapter!_**

**_LoruleanHeart: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! I wanted to expand on Ganondorf's relationship with Malladus more but there's plenty of time do that in the future. I'm happy you liked my Bongo Bongo lore, I was afraid it wasn't going to make sense. Zelda is still struggling to come to terms with Ganondorf being an ally, even though Link's embraced it, but she has good reason to feel the way she does about him. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Guest: I do remember you and that just might be one of the best compliments I've received thus far! I can only dream that Nintendo would give the time of day to a fanfiction writer such as myself. Your words have really moved me, so I'm thinking I will extend this into a full-fledged story now that I'm going to have a lot more free time. Thank you so much for your kind words, it really keeps me going and I'm grateful to have your readership!_**

**_Lately I've been thinking about publishing another story, it won't be set in this universe and will be a spiritual successor of sorts to 'Legend of Hilda: Darkness Rising' but will be set in the Ocarina of Time era after Link returns from Termina. Let me know about what you think of this idea._**

**_Anyhow, thank you to all of those who hit follow and favorite!_**

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	5. Save the Future

Zelda turned away, casting her gaze downwards. "So it's true...you are Laurent."

"I was hoping I'd be able to meet with you under different circumstances, but this works too." Laurent said as he approached the bars.

"I'm not as stunned as you thought I'd be." Zelda remarked.

"Well, you did get inside my head, so I shouldn't have expected any more." Laurent answered.

Zelda looked the man up and down, he bore a stunning resemblance to Link but, stood a head taller, had a broader build and carried himself with the regality of a Hyrule, though she could see on his face and in his posture that he had been shaped by war and fighting had been his life. One of the first things that struck her was the series of scars that criss-crossed his face, no doubt having a collection of many more across his body. "So...we don't emerge from this victorious, you say?"

"No. That's why I'm here! You need to to gather Father, Ganondorf, the Sages-" Laurent began.

"What becomes of them?!" Zelda burst out. "Our daughters...what happens to them?"

Laurent's shoulders dropped as he averted his gaze, his mouth clenching shut as he breathed out heavily, grabbing onto one of his cell's bars. "They...still live...but only to an extent."

"What does that mean?" Zelda responded.

"Listen, we don't have time for-" Laurent replied.

"What does that mean?!" Zelda snapped.

Malladus binds them the same way he's bound the Forest Spirits and feeds off of their energy...if it makes you feel better they aren't conscious through this." Laurent explained.

Zelda tilted her head down, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists before letting out an enraged growl, the room shaking, dust and dirt being shaken from the ceiling and the walls. "When will we allowed to live in peace?!"

"That's why I'm here!" Laurent shouted. "To make sure that can happen!"

"Where are Link and I through all of this?" Zelda asked.

"Dead." Laurent answered.

Zelda went quiet for a moment, her hot rage dying as a coldness begin to take hold. "You mean..?"

"Malladus and Bellum are able to gain enough power to take the both of you on and win...they've learned from the mistakes from their and their brethren's past unlike Demise. Majora and Mahlik." Laurent said.

"How?" Zelda replied.

"They've already begun the process by draining the Forest Spirits, when they have Deku, Maku and Baga's essence fully drained and ready for their consumption, it may already be too late." Lauren explained.

"They have to temper the Spirit's energy to make it fit for their consumption, for in it's current form it would only harm them." Zelda remarked.

"They have to corrupt it first, turn it into dark energy or it will only weaken them." Laurent responded.

"How long does this process take?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure, but at this point in time they'd still be draining them, so we have enough time to stop the process before it can actually begin." Laurent said.

"Good, I'll call the others at once...and you'll tell them what you've told me." Zelda said as she waved a hand.

Laurent took a step back as the lock clicked and his cell's door swung open. "You look like you have something else on your mind." Laurent observed.

"You and your sisters...were you ever able to have lives of your own?" Zelda asked.

Laurent cracked a sad smile as he met Zelda's gaze. "Actually yes, by the time I was twelve you and Father, with the held of Ganondorf, had Malladus and Bellum on the defensive. Din, Farore and Nayru would spend their days quarreling about who the Crown Princess or the Heir apparent would be...Din always claiming it would be her because she was born the earliest of the three. I myself got to practice swordplay, archery...and relaxation all I wanted, though I especially enjoyed joining father during diplomatic missions...but three years later you and Father locked me out of those...and then my Sisters and I were excluded from the war council...that was the beginning of the end."

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"I'm still not sure, Malladus and Bellum discovered something...something that turned the tide of the war heavily in their favor, soon they were invading all five lands simultaneously and then...then each and every country fell and the armies were wiped out...the remnants of the governments gathered and formed a resistance...at the time I was sent back it was pretty much over for us." Laurent replied.

"We're going to stop that from happening." Zelda said confidently. "Now come, there's much to do."

**oOo**

The crowd began to panic as the two entities began to stride towards Link, the King lying motionless behind them

"Let's get them out of here!" Zab called to his brother before turning to Thrakon. "The rest of you can stay if you want but this looks like it's about to get a whole lot worse!" he added before running to help Vak and Keeta with crowd control.

Link eyed King Igos, the man still lying on his back, no signs of consciousness being immediately apparent. "Get Trystane and the King out of here!" he called.

"But we can help you!" Thrakon called.

"Please, just go." Link shouted.

"Are we actually listening to him?" Erris asked as he helped Trystane up.

"Of course not." Thrakon said as he picked the King up off the ground.

"Wait." Erris said as he looked around. "Where's Lana?"

He turned his attention back to Zant and Gomess, the two Dark Entities staring him down, both standing completely still. Link took up a sudden defensive posture, both his enemies doing the same.

Vashara and Aquos exchanged glances before running to Link's aid, only for Zant to raise both hands and thrust them towards the ground, a massive wave of Twili energy sending both sliding back.

Link was unmoved, however, still holding his stance. Zant tilted his head forward, both he and Gomess rushing the Hero. Link deflected a blow from Gomess' scythe before ducking a blade of energy from Zant. As he stood both Zant and Gomess charged, readying to attack simultaneously.

Zant cried out as he stabbed a blade of energy towards Link, Gomess diving in with a slash. Link waited until the last moment, leaping into the air and flipping over both attacks. The moment he landed he rushed Zant, slashing furiously at him, the former Twilil usurper frantically trying to defend himself.

Behind them Gomess readied another attack when suddenly Lana fell from above, landing directly in front of him. "It's been about Twenty-five hundred years and it's still too soon." she hissed as a blue aura built around her, the spell book in her hand flipping through pages on it's own. Gomess charged. performing a diagonal downwards slash followed by a horizontal rightwards slash. Lana blocked the first with a barrier of energy before hopping away from the second. As soon as she landed she fired a bolt of electricity at Gomess. The spirit disappeared however, materializing behind her.

Lana leapt back, Gomess' scythe catching her across the upper arm. "Damn." she muttered as blood began to stream from the wound.

Meanwhile Link continued his fight against Zant, the Twili teleporting a few meters away from Link before extending his arms and growing in size. Link took a step back twirled his sword as Zant raised a foot, getting ready to bring it down when they both heard a shout.

"Not today!" Thrakon yelled as he soared through the air, Zant unable to react quickly enough to prevent the man from delivering a powerful kick to the side of his head that sent him stumbling.

"Here's our chance!" Vashara said.

Aquos nodded as he ran to Zant's feet, racing in circles and creating a strong wind beneath the foot he had raised, effectively keeping it in the air.

Vashara, meanwhile, had collected a discarded spear from the ground and tossed it at the Twili's head.

Zant shrank back to his normal size to dodge both attacks only to be met by Link's sword, the Hero having tossed it the moment he shrank, Zant emitting a scream as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Nearby, Lana still struggled with Gomess, the spirit teleporting constantly, not allowing Lana to get a lock on him.

"Stay still, you coward!" she shouted, pausing as she felt a presence behind her. The Sorceress whirled around to find Gomess at her back, his scythe already raised. He brought it down quickly, Lana raising her hands and telekinetically keeping it at bay. She grit her teeth as the scythe begin to grow closer and closer. Lana quickly released the scythe and hopped away from it when a blast of flame struck him, pushing him straight into a nearby rock face before bursting.

"I was wondering if you'd decide to come help your aunt." Lana remarked.

"What can I say? Family bonding's never come natural to me." Erris replied as they two watched the smoke created by Erris' attack

They both went silent as a plume of smoke shot into the air, Gomess exiting from it before diving for them.

"Just wait for it." Erris said.

"For what? He's nearly upon us!" Lana argued.

When Gomess came with three meters of them Wizzro sprang from the ground, summoning chains from the ground that bound Gomess.

"That would be it!" Erris said.

"Safe to say I wan't expecting that." Lana said as he opened her spell book and placed her hand on a page, a bolt of lightning shooting from it, arcing over Wizzro and striking Gomess, smashing the spirit into the sand.

"Thanks for the assist." Erris said as her an by.

"I should be thanking you, I've been dreadfully bored as of late!" Wizzro replied.

Gomess levitated back into the air, looking down at the three when suddenly massive hand emerged from the sand and gripped him.

"Do it now!" Lana yelled, her hand on a different page of her spell book.

"Is that you?" Erris asked.

"Yes, now stop wasting time!" she called.

"Let's put and end to him." Erris said as he thrust both hands forward, a blast of flame shooting forth.

Wizzro let out a laugh as he shot a beam of dark energy from his hood.

Erris, Lana and Wizzro were all taken by surprise as an enormous version of Zant's helm shot out of the sand, a barrage of dark energy bolts flying from it.

Lana was forced to release Gomess in order to create a shield around Erris, Wizzro and herself.

Zant emerged from the top of the helm, leaping up to where Lana had left Gomess, the Twili quickly grabbing onto him before teleporting them away.

"Where'd they go?" Erris said.

"Running back to their Master." Link said as he approached.

"Why did it have to be Gomess of all people?" Lana groaned.

"Probably not too many people want to follow a new Demon King after what happened to the last one." Thrakon said as the group began to make their way bak towards Ikana castle.

"Is Ganondorf not still alive?" Erris asked.

"He is, but that part of him that was Demise, it's not dead, it's just gone." Link replied.

"Well, that's comforting." Aquos said.

"Are they gone?!" Captain Keeta called as he ran from the Castle clad in full armor with a contingent of similarly adorned soldiers behind him, Zab and Vak included.

"You won't have to worry about them anymore...well anymore today at least." Link said.

"How's Trystane?" Thrakon asked.

"He'll certainly live, which is more than I can say for the King." Keeta replied. "What was that thing that inside of him?"

"That was Gomess, he was one of us, but that was a long time ago." Lana answered.

"The King's not dead, is he?" Link asked.

"No, but none of us have ever seen him this weak before." Keeta answered.

"No civilian casualties I take it?" Vashara asked.

"None." Keeta responded.

"If you don't mind, we'll be taking our people and leaving." Link said.

"Your people?" Keeta growled.

"Trystane and Cia." Link said, looking up at the man that stood twice his height.

"Will that be problem?" Thrakon asked.

"The King was possessed, he didn't mean to make that deal!" Vak shouted from behind Keeta.

"We didn't come here to leave empty handed!" Erris shouted.

Keeta looked upon the group in front of him, letting out a growl before stepping aside. "Fine, but the Sorceress will pay her dues eventually."

Lana made to reply when Link held up a hand and looked back at her. "Please, just leave it be for now."

"For now." Lana muttered as she followed, glaring at Keeta as she passed by.

The group entered Ikana Castle, people in the main hall stopping what they were doing as they walked in, watching them.

"This place looks much more inviting when it's not filled with Redeads." Link remarked.

"You there!" I remember you!" a small man with a large mustache called as he raced over to them.

"I remember you too, you tried to kill me in a cave a very long time ago." Link said.

"Heh heh...I was wondering if you'd remember that." Sharp said nervously. "But I told you then that this day would come! Termina has returned and the Royal Family with it!"

"Did you call me over just to gloat about that?" Link asked before taking on a suspicious expression. "And where's your brother? I hope you've not locked him up again."

"No, no, no! Nothing of the sort!" Sharp replied. "I've in fact, come to thank you, for none of this would be possible without the Goddess you summoned to undo the cruel fate that had befallen us! ...and my brother and I are still trying to work past that."

"Well, it's good to see you in the flesh...and say hello to your brother, Flat, for me." Link said.

"Of course, good Sir!" Sharp said with a bow before running off.

"You meet the strangest people being the Goddesses' champion, eh?" Aquos asked.

"Indeed." Link sighed as he continued onward.

"Hey, there's something going on in your pocket." Thrakon said.

Link looked down to see his Seer's Stone flashing within his pocket, a severe look crossing his face as he retrieved it. "Get Cia and Trystane, we have to go, now."

**oOo**

Saria stepped out onto her balcony, looking out into the horizon as the sun set, the moon already in the sky, the same moon that just years prior had a demonic face carved into it's surface.

"Something on your mind?" Elgon asked as he stepped out.

"My people are still trapped in what should have been our new home...they're completely helpless." Saria answered.

"Maybe they've managed to hide." Elgon suggested.

"It's unlikely...when Malladus realized we were there he sent this...beast that looked like a plant to hunt us down." Saria explained.

"Beast that looked like a plant, can't say I've ever seen one of this before." Elgon said.

"According to Malladus, it's name is Kalle Demos." Saria replied.

"So what's the plan then? Face him here on our terms then cross the Great Sea to clean up his mess?" Elgon asked.

"No." Saria admitted. "I hoped Zelda and Link return to what should have been our new home with me and put an end to Malladus and Bellum's reign of terror."

"But he's coming here?" Elgon asked.

"Exactly, if we set out with a fleet right now we'd be lucky if we made it more than half way there before Malladus and Bellum found us." Saria answered. "I hate to imagine what the Kokiri are going through."

"They're a resourceful people, I'm sure they've found a way to hide themselves." Elgon responded.

"Even if that's true." Saria began. "The process of draining the Forest Spirits of their power is nearly complete...I can feel it."

"What happens then?" Elgon replied.

"Even Zelda, Link and Ganondorf may not be able to stop them." Saria said.

"We can't let this come to pass!" Elgon responded. "I'll go to King Daltus and tell him what you've told me...we have many powerful sorcerers who could protect our fleet as we cross the Great Sea!"

"Before we formulate a plan, I must do one thing." Saria responded.

"And what's that?" Elgon asked.

"I must become a Sage once more." Saria answered.

**oOo**

A gust blew through the courtyard and was accompanied by a flash of light as Link, Erris, Trystane, Thrakon, Cia in his arms and Lana materialized.

"Minimal guards." Thrakon noticed.

"What does that mean." Lana asked.

"It means somethings going on inside the Castle." Link explained as the group picked up their pace.

"Link, thank the Goddesses you're here." Minister Hawkwood called as the Hero threw open the doors to the main hall.

"Hawkwood, what's going on here?" Link asked.

"The King is preparing to hold a hearing, Saria has fully recovered and she's going to share the details of what's to come. If what I hear is correct, Captain Elgon has already proposed a naval invasion of another continent."

"Wait, I thought Elgon was Minister of Sorcery." Trystane said.

"He had to take another job after someone deserted." Hawkwood said, leveling a glare at Thrakon. "Bold of you to show your face in here." he remarked before tilting his eyes down and spotting the unconscious woman in his arms. "By the Goddesses! Is that...?"

"Yes, it's Cia, the Kingdom of Ikana wasn't agreeing with her." Link answered.

"Speaking of, what should I do with her?" Thrakon asked.

"Take her and Trystane to the Healers...and stay there." Link ordered.

"But we should be there for the Hearing!" Trystane protested.

"I second that." Thrakon added.

"Trystane, you have a wound to your shoulder and more than one broken rib...and Thrakon, you're currently wanted for desertion...so maybe let me talk to King Daltus first and see if I can work out a pardon for you." Link argued.

"Makes sense." Thrakon said with a shrug as he headed off towards the infirmary.

"I'll go with you, I need to make sure my Sister's okay." Lana said.

"Very well." Link acquiesced.

Lana performed a quick bow before catching up to Trystane, the Knight trailing behind Thrakon.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I've been using my ice magic to control the swelling and the blood flow, but without it I probably wouldn't feel much like walking." Trystane answered.

"Good, it was hard not to intervene during your duel with the possessed Igos." Lana answered.

Trystane waited for Thrakon to turn the corner before pulling Lana in for a kiss, the two sharing it for a moment before Lana pulled away. "Careful, we can't let anyone find out."

And why is it that we can't let the others know you and Lana switched places?" Trystane asked.

"Because...it's dark magic...I don't think Link and Zelda would approve." Cia answered.

"I'm sure they'd understand...given the situation." Trystane answered. "You and I know the real reason...you don't have to feel that way."

Cia sighed, glancing up at Lana's blue tinted hair. "Lana did this without my permission, one moment I couldn't find the energy to move and was floating in and out of consciousness then all of a sudden I was kneeling next to myself and I...I felt fine. It took me moment to realize Lana had swapped our minds...I don't want anyone to think I wanted that...that I sacrificed my Sister's well-being for my own...I wish I could have stopped her." Cia said.

"The point is; both you and Lana are here now, she'll be fine soon enough, Link and Zelda won't let either of you go back until you want to." Trystane explained.

"And if they come for us?" Cia asked.

"They aren't prepared for a fight with Hyrule." Trystane replied.

"But can we afford one right now?" Cia asked as they continued on their way.

Suddenly the floor shook, portraits falling off the wall and the orbs of light energy that hovered in the chandelier above them flickering on and off.

"What the hell was that?" Cia asked.

"It...it cant' be Malladus...not yet..." Trystane replied.

**oOo**

"No." Link said, looking upon Laurent in disbelief.

"Link, can't you feel it?" Zelda asked.

"I know it's hard to believe." Laurent said. "But you have to believe me, everyone...everything...it's all in danger!"

"I understand that!" Link shouted back. "Please excuse me for taking some time to deal with the fact this strange intruder is, apparently, my son from a future conquered by Demons!"

"Well, when you say it like that..." Laurent began, trailing off as his parents both turned their attention to him.

"So, Malladus takes Din, Farore and Nayru and you...escape somehow?" Link asked.

"They were here at the Castle when Malladus struck, I was meeting with the The King of Ikanian Empire." Laurent explained.

"The Ikanian Empire?" Link and Zelda said in unison.

"Is...is that not a thing yet?" Laurent stuttered.

"No...it definitely is not." Link answered.

"I know you need more time, but the hearing is beginning soon...we must be going." Zelda said.

"Right, well wish me luck convincing the entire court I'm a damned time traveler." Laurent said as they made their way up the stairs.

"You!" a voice bellowed, the ground shaking as Link and Zelda braced themselves against the walls of the stairway.

"Is the tremor really necessary?!" Link shouted as he and Zelda got to the top of the stairs.

"He's not even in chains!" Ganondorf growled as he gestured at Laurent.

"Zelda drained his magic and we took his items, he's not a threat." Link argued.

"To be fair, you pushed me off of the Castle wall." Laurent replied.

"Your spell left me drifting in darkness for an hour!" Ganondorf shouted.

"You were barely gone for ten minutes!" Zelda argued.

"Time kind of...flows differently in...you know...where I sent him." Laurent said.

"Where did you even learn that spell?" Ganondorf asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Laurent said.

Ganondorf scowled, glaring at Zelda and Link before heading off towards the throne room.

"He makes it and we don't?" Link asked dejectedly.

"Sorry father...if it makes you feel better he's saved my life many times." Laurent asked.

Link turned and eyed the man, noting all of the traits he shared with Zelda and himself.

"Link, it's truly him...it's our Laurent." Zelda said.

"I know...it's just...he's so...tall." Link laughed.

"I didn't expect it either." Laurent said with a small grin.

"So you say Nika taught you how to fight?" Link asked.

"I know what you're thinking and yes, she improves a lot in the next few years." Laurent replied.

"And those items you came equipped with...?" Link asked.

"He didn't seem in the mood to hear it, but they were of his own design, meant to stop all of you including himself if I were to be caught." Laurent said.

"Well, can't say they weren't effective." Zelda laughed.

"There's one question that's been on my mind." Link began.

"How did I come back?" Laurent predicted.

Link simply nodded in response, Laurent taking on a more serious expression. "The Temple of Time, we were able to get it's magic flowing again, then Ganondorf recited a line in ancient Hylian and the doors opened, but I couldn't see beyond them...we could only hope that on the other side was the correct time period."

"Well, you made your mark, you're here." Zelda answered.

Laurent stood still for a moment, silently looking upon Link and Zelda.

"No need to be nervous, your grandfather will believe us." Zelda said.

"It's not that." Laurent answered. "It's just...it's great to see both of you again." Laurent said.

**oOo**

Minister Hawkwood waited by the door, making sure to make some time for stragglers. He glanced out the window before checking his timepiece, shrugging as he began on his way towards the throne room when a sudden and powerful knock came at the door.

"Right as I'm about to leave...every time." Hawkwood muttered to himself before heaving the door open. He took a step back as he let out an alarmed breath before composing himself.

"General Impa...and company." Hawkwood said.

"Good to see you, Antholous." Impa remarked, Oren, Ara, Trokon, Aren, Lemuria, Audrik and dozens of other Sheikah standing behind her.

"Greetings." Sirlas said as he raised a hand, the Sheikah behind him bowing.

"You've brought company..." Hawkwood observed.

"We heard there's going to be a fight and our friends here wanted to help." Impa said.

**oOo**

Nabooru tried to sleep, but knowing her father was away and having her mother on Night Watch duty made it difficult for her. The little girl tossed in her bed, her ears suddenly perking up when a crash sounded from down the hall. She waited for a moment, listening for any passing footsteps or voices. When she heard nothing she sat up, hesitating for moment before leaving her bed and walking to the door, slowly pulling it open and looking down the hall.

Nabooru looked around for a moment before stepping out, the cold metal floors of the Pirates Fortress almost convincing her to go back to bed. However, she quickly noticed the door to her father's laboratory was ajar. The Gerudo girl looked around cautiously before slowly creeping down the hall towards the laboratory, being careful to make her footfalls quiet. As she came upon the door she craned her head, looking in to find the room engulfed by darkness. Nabooru snapped her fingers, emitting a series of frustrated grunts before finally bringing a small flame to life in the her palm.

She quickly raised her hand, illuminating the room, her breath grew fast and her pulse began to race as the glass tube her father in which her father had housed a creature he caught was shattered, shards of glass strewn across the floor, floating in the preservative liquid. "It was dead...it was dead." she repeated to herself, trying to quell her fears when suddenly a low, throaty growl followed by a hiss sounded from behind her.

Nabooru whirled around, finding herself face to face with the strange amphibious monster. She let out a scream and tossed the flame she held in her hand into the creature's face. She fell back as the creature was unperturbed, stalking toward her while flexing it's claws.

"Nabooru!" Naora shouted as she flew down the hall, leaping into the air and planting her foot in the creature's chest as it turned to face her, knocking it to the ground.

"Mother!" Nabooru cried as she ran to Nabooru's side.

"Run, go find some help!" Naora said as she grabbed Nabooru's shoulders.

"But...but..." Nabooru stammered.

"Find help! Please!" Naora said.

Nabooru nodded as tears fell from her eyes before tearing off down the hallway.

Naora grit her teeth and gave her scimitar a twirl as she watched the beast get back it's feet. "You're supposed to be dead." she growled.

The creature hissed in response before leaping at her, Naora dodging to the side and slashing it's shoulder. The monster roared before charging at her and slashing with it's claws, Naora avoiding the attacks before stabbing at the creature. It quickly leapt onto the ceiling, crawling along it quickly and dropping down behind Naora before striking her with it's claw, sending her to the floor.

Naora grunted in pain as she felt the cuts on her back begin to bleed. She quickly reached for her sword, sitting up just as the monster reached her. With one quick motion she cut across the creature's shins, the beast shrieking before stepping back, beginning to circle as Naora got to her feet.

"Come on." Naora hissed.

The creature let out another shriek before pouncing on her, Naora darting to the side and cutting it across the arm, the creature letting out a low growl as it got into a crouched position.

Naora readied to strike at the creature's head it suddenly leapt at her, sending her flying down the hallway and landing on her back, her sword being knocked from her grip, clattering along the floor and coming to a stop halfway between her and the creature. She staggered to her feet, looking at the creature before glancing at her sword and back at the creature. She and her adversary stood still for a moment before both broke into a sprint, Naora reaching for her sword only to be kicked away from it by the one of the beast's powerful legs. She grit her teeth as the creature clasped it's webbed fingers around her shoulders and opened it's mouth, it's jaws adorned with two rows of razor sharp teeth.

Naora flinched as it reared it's head back before going in to bite off her's when suddenly it stopped, the creature letting out pained cries as it's hands were forced off her, it's body contorting into unnatural angles as it's bones snapped. The Gerudo woman lay on the floor, her eyes going wide as the monster suddenly flew backwards with immense speed, colliding with the wall and bursting in a bloody mess, the few intact parts coming unstuck from the wall and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Ganon?" Naora asked as she got to her feet.

"Guess again, Princess." Shilara said as she emerged from the shadows.

**oOo**

**_This one was a little shorter than other chapters, but I went as far as I could before I figured I needed to expand my outline of the story a bit more. _**

**_Ultimate Blazer: While it was a factor in a couple games, I feel the Legend of Zelda is not stranger to time travel, honestly, it felt like the only element 'The World at War' was lacking! Zelda is feeling a bit stressed these days, while Link is accustomed to dungeoning and quests she just wants it all to be over so they can settle down, then there's also the fact that she has a little bit of Semira's power floating around within her. Lastly, yes, Cia is pregnant which makes it a little awkward that Lana has swapped bodies with her. Thank you for the review!_**

**_Queen Emily the Diligent: Definitely similar to Dragonball, that wasn't the intention, though. I hope Link's reaction didn't disappoint! Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_LoruleanHeart: Zelda might trust Ganondorf more as time goes on, but it would be a difficult path! I'm glad you liked the six timelines I introduced, I don't know if it was strange to have him speak to Hawkwood about all of that, though! I'm happy future Laurent came as a twist, I was wondering what the reaction would be! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**


	6. Malladus' Message

Impa entered the courtyard with Audrik, Lemuria, Oren, Ara, Trokon and Aren at her back, the guards stepping aside silently and letting her through.

"Zelda wasn't exaggerating when she said something's happening." Lemuria said.

In the courtyard stood not only a large number of Castle Guards, but groups of soldiers from the Termina, Gamelon, Labrynna, and Holodrum, the Zora and Goron peoples native to those countries being in attendance as well.

"I suppose peace was too much to ask for." Oren stated.

The day before, Impa had received a message through her Seer's Stone from Zelda, the Princess explaining that King Daltus was calling on delegations from all five lands for a very important matter. She tried to convince Sirlas and the other Sheikah to attend with her, but the idea seemed to frighten them, with even the seemingly unshakable Sirlas showing overt concern. "Our people should be here with us."

"You did all you could to convince them." Ara answered. "If they don't want to reveal their presence, then we can't make them."

"This fight will be there's eventually, though." Trokon.

Impa bowed her head, she didn't want to lose her people again.

"Impa!" a voice called, the sound managing to lift the Sheikah woman's spirits somewhat."

"Princess." Impa said with a smile.

"Tell me you've brought my brother back intact." Zelda said.

"Worry not, sister, all of my injuries are nearly healed." Audrik said as he approached his sister.

"Injuries?" Zelda asked.

"Don't be alarmed, he jests...to much." Lemuria laughed.

"Of course." Zelda said with a thin smile.

"I wish we were here under better circumstances." Trokon chimed in.

"...We all do." Zelda said, her eyes sweeping across the foreign delegations filling the Great Hall of Hyrule Castle and slowly filing into the throne room.

**oOo**

"They're all here, it's a veritable who's who of authority figures within the five lands." Trystane said as he watched from the balcony.

"And still no new mayor or Clock Town." Cia observed.

"If what I've heard is correct, all of Clock Town's government was wiped out along with the city itself during the war, it seems Clock Town's truly a thing of the past now." Trystane replied.

Cia nodded. she didn't like the idea of Ikana once again become the dominant power in Termina. Her thoughts were shifted from this, however, as she noticed Lord Halland and his bannermen enter the room. She knew Trystane saw them as well as she knew he pretended not to notice. "Aren't you going to join them?" Cia asked.

"...not now." Trystane answered.

"I can tell when you're not telling me something." Cia answered.

Trystane lowered his eyes when he was suddenly struck by a hefty pat on the back."

"What are you two talking about?" Thrakon asked as he placed himself between them.

"Thrakon, I thought I already told you to mind how hard you hit people." Trystane said to his friend.

"Sorry, I was just worried about my old friend after he got handed quite the beating by King Ikana...well...a possessed King Ikana." Thrakon replied. "But credit where it's due, thanks for your help, Lana."

Trystane looked over, watching as Cia, in Lana's body, kept her gaze ahead. "Lana." he said.

"Oh yes...um...that's right." Cia said as she snapped to attention.

"Alright then..." Thrakon said, noticing the strange way the two were acting.

"Did you come up here for any reason other than taunting me over my loss to the possessed King?" Trystan answered.

"Well, yes..." Thrakon began. "You're father has noticed you...I got quite a head start on him but he's on his way up."

"Damn." Trystane growled.

"Why is it that you don't want to see your father?" Cia pressed.

"You'll find out." Trystane replied.

"Here he comes now." Thrakon remarked.

Lord Halland slowly ascended the last few stairs, his eyes landing on his son's back, the young Knight slowly turning to face him.

"Well, if it isn't my wayward son, a foreign witch and a deserter." he said, his glare shifting across the three in front of him.

"I resent that." Thrakon responded.

"And I don't care." Lord Halland said as he passed by.

"So, where'd the witch you betrayed your home and family for go?" Lord Halland said, glancing at Cia.

"My sister and I are not witches." Cia hissed.

"And I didn't betray Hyrule, King Daltus released me from my oath." Trystane answered.

"But you did betray me." Lord Halland answered. "You were the only heir to our house, I was so proud when you became a Knight and began to make a name for yourself...but then you threw it all away from some foreign w-" the Lord said, glancing at Cia as he gaze hardened. "Foreign Sorceress...and I don't understand."

"If you've come here to get him to return to Hyrule and reclaim that title...you may be getting your wish." Thrakon answered, going silent as all three threw him a glare.

"What does he speak of?" the Lord asked.

"I lost faith in the King and in the Ikanians for following him...does that answer your question?" Trystane said.

"You lost faith in a foreign ruler who has been dead for the past two-thousand years?" Lord Halland asked. "How shocking."

"Have you come to mock me?" Trystane snapped.

"No, I came here to see if you'd finally come to your senses...but now...now if you want to return, if you want to be Sir Trystane of House Halland...then prove yourself worthy of the title...I'll be waiting." Lord Halland said, giving his son one last look before heading for the stairs.

"That was...tense." Thrakon remarked.

"I didn't know that your father disapproved of ou...your relationship with my sister so much." Cia said.

"I didn't want to tell you...I didn't want you to blame yourself." Thrakon answered.

"Wait, why would Lana blame herself for that?" Thrakon asked.

"Can you stop eavesdropping...please." Trystane said.

"Fine...you two work out whatever's going on between you, I'm on my way downstairs to see if I'm still to be executed for desertion." Thrakon said as he descended the stairs.

"Is he gone?" Trystane asked.

"I can sense him moving further away...he certainly can't hear us now." Cia replied.

Trystane sighed. "you have to understand, wherever you were going to be...that's where I wanted to be and, as you could see, my father rather disliked the idea of me leaving Hyrule, my family and the Knighthood behind."

"Do you intend to get it back?" Cia asked.

"Do you intend to stay in Hyrule?" Trystane countered.

"The only reason I'll ever go back to Ikana is to kill Gomess." Cia answered.

"Then it looks we're still in this together." Trystane said

"I have to undo this spell soon, though." Cia said, running a hand along Lana's face. "Our child is still inside my body...I need to be there for it, it's not Lana's responsibility."

"Do you know how to undo it?" Trystane asked.

"We both have to be conscious...and with the state I was in I don't know when Lana will be coherent enough to switch bodies again." Cia said, the worry evident in her voice.

"You don't think...our child is in danger...do you?" Trystane asked.

"Not by Lana's doing, no." Cia admitted. "I was making sure enough of my energy was devoted to keeping our child alive...it was a careful balance that I constantly held...I don't know if Lana knows how to maintain it."

"There has to be something we can do." Trystane began. "Just let me tell Zelda and Link...they will help."

Cia lowered her hand, gripping the hand rail tightly. "Fine, we'll do that after this is over."

Trystane nodded, going silent as the King entered the room, taking a seat as Zelda, Audrik, Link and Hawkwood took their seats alongside his.

**oOo**

"As you all know a new threat had reared it's head." King Daltus boomed. "I could have simply called of your rulers together, but I want all of you to know of the threat we face."

The assembled the delegations seemed to lean in closer, some furrowing their brows in curiosity as King Daltus stood.

"The greatest threat the Five Lands have ever faced has come and come, our people overcoming insurmountable odds to achieve a victory that should have been impossible. Unfortunately another evil has awakened, it's darkness spreading across the sea and towards our shores, we must come together again and unify against this threat if we are to survive."

"What he says is true!" Evan, of the Gret Bay Zora, exclaimed as he stepped away from his group. "Our waters have become toxic and the ocean life is dying! Soon this will spread to the inland lakes as well!"

"We should say something." Queen Kayala said as she held onto Erris' arm, the King and Queen looking on as King Daltus nodded towards Evan.

"In a moment we won't have to." Erris answered.

"I have to second what the Queen says, if what King Daltus says is true, we need to rally these people." Sir Gabriel advised.

"Unless you know something we don't." Kayala added.

"I know something a lot of people do not." Erris said.

"I cede the floor to my daughter, Princess Zelda and her Husband, Prince Link." Daltus said as the two rose from their seats.

A small murmur broke out as Zelda and Link looked at each other, both nodding at each other.

"What my father says is true." Zelda announced. "But we cannot expect you to blindly follow us."

"As you know we have four children." Link began. "Our youngest, Laurent, is only a child at the moment but he has already achieved quite a talent for magic."

"With this said." Zelda continued. "He's come here, from our future using the Ocarina of Time, and his words are what spurred us to action.

The crowd looked on in a confused manner when the doors to the throne room suddenly parted, all eyes in the room turning to face them.

Link and Zelda craned their necks to see when they were greeted by a massive surprise.

"What trickery is this?!" a Lord from Labrynna shouted as the Gerudo pirates entered the room.

"It seems our invitation must have been lost." Shilara said as she lead the group in.

"Trying to keep our people out like always, I see." Captain Shekilah said.

Far above, Ganondorf looked down, using a glamour spell to appear Hylian, as most of the world was not ready to accept his continued existence. "Shilara...what are you doing here?" he whispered under his breath.

"Pardon us, but we've only invited very few from the Termi-" Minister Hawkwood began.

"Save it." Shekilah interrupted.

"We know you didn't invite either tribe because you think we might be-" Shilara started, finally picking our Chief Aveil and Sandrine standing among the Hylian Gerudo. "Oh come on, if anyone was hiding my brother it would be them!"

"I beg your pardon!" Chief Aveil shouted.

"What do we have to do be rid of you?" Sandrine groaned.

"Gerudo of Termina, please just take a spot among the crowd so we can continue with this!" King Daltus shouted.

"That's no way to thank us." Shilara sneered.

"What do you mean?" Link asked sharply.

"We ran into your friend outside and gave him a...visual aid." Captain Shekilah answered.

"You don't mean..?" Zelda said.

The temporally displaced Laurent strode into the room, his security detail at his back. None in attendance could deny his extreme resemblance to the royal family, some details definitely being from the Hero, even if he looked as if he had been living on the streets for a few years. This isn't what caught their attention, though, it was the corpse of the amphibious monster he drew behind him, it's webbed claws dragging across the floor while it's mouth hung open, exposing it's rows of sharp teeth.

"Anyone seen something like this before?" Laurent asked. "Even uglier than a River Zola isn't it...they aren't here...they? No? Good."

The crowd stared at him as he held the creature up, a considerable display of strength. "None of you have ever seen something like this because they have only just started to appear but where I come from they are everywhere. Stalking the forests, prowling the abandoned streets of cities and villages...killing whatever they see!" Laurent announced. "In the future I have traveled here from, the King is dead, my parents are dead and my sisters...I can never be certain what happened to them but I can assure you of this...most, if not all of you, are dead. The war is lost...I came back to give you all a chance...a chance to survive, to win this war and preserve your way of life!"

The court sat in silence, the assembled Kings, Queens, Lords and other high ranked figures staring at the young man before them.

"So you're telling me..." one man said as he stepped forward. "We won a war against the three great Demon Kings and the Goddess of Darkness herself yet we lose to this...unnamed new threat?"

"And who might you be?" King Daltus called.

"This Lord Alexander of House Lirien." Laurent said

"You know me?" the man asked.

"In my time, yes, you'll be pleased to know you survive." Laurent answered with a nod.

"Right..." Alexander said. "If you don't mind, I'll be talking to the actual authority figures in the room." he continued as he turned to Daltus, Zelda and Link. "You've explained what will happen if we don't follow your lead...but you haven't actually told us who we're fighting."

Daltus and Zelda exchanged glances, preparing to answer when Link spoke up first. "They're names are Malladus and Bellum. Malladus is the son of Demise while Bellum is the Demon King of the seas, I can't tell you why he wasn't set free by Ganondorf in the first place but he's here now and he's allied with Bellum.

"That answers one question...now why is it that we supposedly can't beat them? Do I have to repeat my statement about the odds we faced and how we came out on top?"

"No, Lord Lirien, you make yourself perfectly clear." Zelda answered. "We-"

"We lost because our forces were depleted from the war against Demise, Majora, Mahlik and Semira." Laurent cut in. "And in addition to that, we tried fighting the war on our shores...we let them prepare and come to us."

"Lord Lirien's right!" Chief Darbrakus, of the Hylian Gorons, shouted. "How do we know this stranger is telling the truth?"

"Please, remain calm!" King Daltus said.

"And why are we only finding out about this now?" Queen Mazu of the River Zora called.

"How long have you been hiding this from us?!" Lord Halland yelled.

"We'll answer all of your question in due time!" Zelda said, her voice being drowned out by the increasing outrage of the crowd.

"Please, remain calm! We-" Link shouted when a sudden tremor struck, the room going quiet.

"What was that?" Impa said as she scanned the room for threats.

"So...is every authority figure in the five lands here right now?" Link asked.

"Goddesses..." Zelda breathed.

Everyone turned their eyes to the ceiling and walls as what were invisible runes that protected the Castle from Demons began to glow.

"No...no...he's here!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

The room burst into a panic as the sigils caught fire and were burnt off the walls, the room beginning to shake, dust falling from the ceiling as the ramparts began to crack.

"Link! The children!" Zelda exclaimed.

"There's no time!" Ganondorf said as he teleported over to them.

"What do you mean? They're out children!" Link argued.

"I take it you've never done something this big before." Cia said as she joined them.

"The Castle's about to fall apart, we need to do this now!" Trystane said as he ran over to them, every now and then taking a moment to encase the support in a thick coat of ice.

"Take my hand!" Cia said.

"But we-" Zelda answered.

"Just do it." Ganon said as he gripped Cia's hand.

Zelda nodded, taking Cia's hand. "You better be right about this."

"The three of us will be enough, we just need to focus." Cia began. "Reach out, find every soul in the Castle."

Link, Daltus, Audrik and Hawkwood watched as a wave of white energy emanated out from the three, passing through them and the walls of the room.

"By the Goddesses, are they going to move the entire Castle?" Audrik asked.

"No...just everyone inside of it." Link said.

Zelda, Cia and Ganondorf opened their eyes a sudden flash filling the room.

**oOo**

**_Castle Town Square_**

"I paid you for win and you gave me a bottle of ale, ya swine!" the man yelled across the counter.

"Aye, I only have wine...you trying to say it tastes like ale?" the vendor argued.

"I'll toss this here bottle at ya if ya don't give me back my rupees!" the man threatened."

"I'll be damned if I-" the vendor said, stopping as a strange feeling began to fill the cool night air.

"What you looking around for?" the man asked. "I want my damn-!"

A bright white flash filled the square, the people that milled about as well as the night merchants shielding their eyes, looking up to find the square now filled with the Five Land's most influential people.

"Goddesses...is that the King?" the vendor said.

"I'm just lookin' at the Princess." the man said giddily.

"Din!" Farore!" Nayru!" Zelda shouted.

"I've...I've got little me." Laurent said as he emerged from the crowd, cradling his younger self.

"That's a trip." Erris said as he materialized with them, Kayala at his side.

"Zelda!" Link called, leading their daughter over to her hand in hand.

"There you are!" Zelda said, running over to her daughters and wrapping her arms around them.

"I see Laurent is accounted for." Link said. "How does he manage to sleep through all of this.

"I've always been a heavy sleeper." the adult Laurent said.

"Have you seen Lemuria?" Oren called out.

"Over there." Minister Hawkwood answered, Oren turning to find Lemuria, Audrik and Impa giving Irene a copious amount of affection.

"Ay...what are you all doing down here?" one of the townspeople asked as he approached.

"Not all of us are here!" Shilara said as she pushed her way over to Zelda. "You left my brother behind on purpose, didn't you?!"

"No." Cia said as she emerged from the crowd, Lana's semi-conscious form in her arms.

"Lana, what happened?" Zelda asked.

"First off, I'm Cia." she said. "But mind that right now...before the spell took effect, Ganondorf broke away from it."

"But why would he do that?" Link asked.

Just then an enormous tremor shook the ground, everyone struggling to keep their balance when suddenly a massive crack was heard, all who were present turning towards the hill Hyrule Castle was situated on.

"Dear Goddesses!" the vendor screamed, his formerly incensed customer now running for his life.

"No..." Zelda breathed as Hyrule Castle burst into flames, jets of fire shooting from every door and window.

The group take a step back as another tremor went through the ground, an orange flash filling the air along with another crack as a massive explosion rocked the ground, destroying the Castle.

"No!" Shilara shouted as she lurched towards the Castle, Shekilah and Sandrine holding her back. "My brother's still there!"

"I didn't know you cared so much." Aveil commented.

"Who's to see he's not the one who's done this?" Lord Halland said as he joined them, Lord Lirien at his back.

"So he is still alive...and you've been keeping that from us too!" Alexander hissed.

"You're right about one thing." Cia said. "He is still alive."

**oOo**

Ganondorf stood still as flames swirled and rushed around him, the falling stone bouncing off of the barrier he had erected around himself. He clenched his teeth and fists and he looked up at a visible patch of night sky that appeared through the fire and smoke that surrounded him.

In that visible patch of sky hover Malladus, the demon looking down at his father, an ear-to-ear grin adorning his face.

"Face me, coward!" Ganondorf called.

Malladus let out a quite laugh as he lowered himself to the ground, meeting Ganon's gaze.

"Are you just going to stand there, looking upon me wordlessly like some idiot all night?" Ganon growled.

"Of course not." Malladus replied. "I'm just...taking it in...Hyrule Castle and all that was inside, reduced to ruins in full view of the town below."

"I'm afraid everyone you planned to dispose of made it out...you failed at everything but destroying an empty building." Ganondorf replied.

"Do you actually believe I cared about this inside?" Malladus laughed. "I wanted everyone to see this, it's a message to the people of Hyrule that no one is safe...I've taken the royal family's home from them so what chance do they stand? This people are to used to you, a slow moving and dithering old man who one day wants do destroy the world and the next wants to rule it only to go back to wanting to destroy it...I honestly can't even pretend to know what goes on in your head."

"And yet you're still the pathetic imitation of me that I didn't have the sense to destroy right after creating you." Ganon said.

"You should have." Malladus replied as he raised his hand.

Ganondorf did the same, the two sending twin streams of dark energy at each other. The blasts met, causing a large explosion of dark energy. Ganon leapt into the air to avoid, looking up to find Malladus opposite him, the younger demon lord sent a blast of crimson electricity towards him, Ganon dodging it before shooting towards Malladus. The younger Demon Lord through a jab at his father, Ganondorf fading away from it before delivering a kick to Malladus that sent him hurtling to the ground.

Malladus righted himself before he could the ground however, sweeping his eyes across the flames around him the ground beneath his feet erupted, a blast of energy knocking him to the ground. Ganondorf appeared next to him, letting out a roar as he kicked him into the fire that engulfed the remaining parts of the Castle. Ganondorf readied himself, jumping backwards as a tornado of fire raced out of the flames at him. Ganon smirked as he let it close in on him. He was able to stop the vortex and twist it's flames into a ball before shooting it into the fire.

Malladus' eyes went wide as the explosion enveloped him, ejecting him into the former courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Ganon warped next him, delivering a hook to his face that sent him to the ground. Malladus looked up, opening his mouth wide and shooting a blast of yellow energy from it that hit Ganon square in the chest. The elder Demon Lord skidded back on his heels, clutching at his chest and breathing heavily. Malladus took to the air and shot towards him, crimson lightning arcing around him. Ganon made to defend himself when Malladus crashed into him, Ganondorf letting out a pained growl as the red electricity tore through his body. Malldus grinned as he outstretched a hand and splayed his fingers, a powerful telekinetic shockwave hitting Ganondorf and sending him flying back into a former support for the castle, the support shattering as Ganon crashed through it.

Malladus leapt into the air, morphin his arm into a blade as he dove for his father. Ganon raised an arm and swiped it to his left, telekinetically tossing Malladus back into the flames. He shot to his feet and created a massive blast of energy between his palms, electricity crackling around it before he loosed it towards where he'd tossed Malladus. Ganon raised his arms in a defensive posture as his blast exploded, sending the flames even higher into the night sky. Ganondorf smirked as Malladus appeared behind him, an enraged expression on his face.

"Now." Ganon said.

Malladus cried out as the Elder Blade shot through his chest, the younger Demon Lord stumbling back as he looked down at it. Ganon turned and strode over to his son, grabbing the blade and pulling it towards him whilst grabbing Malladus by the shoulder and pushing him further onto the sword.

"Forgot about my friend Ghirahim here, didn't you?" Ganondorf asked.

"Damn...you." Malladus said between coughs.

"I've been damned...it didn't agree with me." Ganon said.

"I wish me creature had actual killed that wife and child of yours...but your damned sister had to intervene." Malladus spat.

"You what?!" Ganondorf growled.

"This isn't over." Malladus hissed.

"Oh, it is!" Ganondorf said as he pushed Malladus further onto the blade. Suddenly his ears picked up something, Ganon turning in time to see a massive bird fly out of the flames. "You?" Ganon said.

Before he could respond his was batted away by Marin's wing, the bird turning towards Malladus as the Demon Lord pulled the Elder Blade from himself and tossed it away.

Ghirahim returned to his Sword Spirit form and landed on his feet, dashing at the younger Demon Lord whille gritting his teeth and slashing madly.

Malladus grinned while Ghirhahim's strikes merely bounced off of him. He quickly lunged forward, grabbing the Sword Spirit by the throat. "Luckily for me, all of that Dark energy in you has weakened your effectiveness against dark entities...you're not the demon killer you used to be." Malladus said before tossing Ghirahim into the fires. He quickly jumped onto Marin.

Ganon sat up, clutching his wound as Ghirahim exited the flames, both watching as Malladus and Marin disappeared into the distance.

**oOo**

Link, Zelda, Erris, Shilara, Laurent, Trystane, Cia, Thrakon and Volga arrived at the Castle gates just in time to see Marin take to the skies in her Helmaroc Queen form.

"Marin!" Volga called.

"Are you sure that's her?" Link asked.

"I don't recall ever seeing any other birds of that size." Zelda replied.

"Think you can catch her?" Erris asked as he turned to Volga.

"Don't bother." a voice called.

"Brother!" Shilara called as she ran to the gates, helping Ghirahim carry Ganondorf.

"This was Malladus' doing...and he's not finished...we'll be seeing him again." Ganon explained.

"That's it." Zelda said as she began to walk back towards town.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Link called.

Zelda stopped for a moment, turning to face the group. "I mean this it, the last straw...we're taking the fight to them."

**oOo**

**_This chapter may have been a bit shorter than my usual chapters but I still hope it packed enough story for all of you. I know it's been a while since I updated this, I was just having trouble trying to figure out where to go next, this story is proving to be somewhat of a challenge._**

**_Ultimate blazer: That is...I guess that's accurate, so you aren't wrong. Ganondorf is the future Gohan to Laurent's future Trunks, though the relationship dynamic isn't too similar. Zelda's come to find she's living in a pretty dark timeline and she's not having fun with it. Haha Thanks for the review!_**

**_LoruleanHeart: Trystane and Cia have some pretty negative feelings towards the body swapping and are going to have a word with Lana when she's up for it. And yes, Shilara's back, I've been looking for a way to get her back since I began writing this and I thought having her suddenly appear and save her sister-in-law and her niece was a good and decently unexpected way to reintroduce her. I'm glad you liked the chapter, thank you for the review!_**

**_Thank you to all of those who hit follow and favorite on my profile and my story!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, thank you for reading!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


End file.
